Un pari non rompu, une promesse non tenue
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura vivait le parfait amour, mais un incident est venu tout bouleverser dans leur idylle et le brun à fait un acte irréfléchis, rompant de ce fait avec la belle fleur. Quatre plus tard, la voilà de retour, mais complètement changer et pour bien faire, avec les démons de chacun.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

La pluie tombant en averse sur Konoha, cognant sur les carreaux était une vision maussade pour une jeune fille âgée de dix-neuf ans. En cette matinée de pluie, elle était à l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre, carreaux fermés, front sur la vitre. Elle regardait chaque gouttelette glisser sur sa vitre et se demandait une fois de plus pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi chez son meilleur ami la veille, elle ne serait pas là à s'ennuyer ferme.

Sakura est une jolie fille, ce n'est pas un top-modèle mais ce n'est pas un laideron non plus. Elle a une peau de couleur crème, des lèvres légèrement rosées, de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude hors du commun, comparables à des eaux troubles lui avait-on déjà dit et elle possède une magnifique et longue chevelure qu'elle dissimule la plupart du temps de couleur étrangement rose pâle mais qui s'alliait à la perfection à ses yeux. Elle a une belle poitrine, ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, un beau petit popotin et un ventre plat. En bref, elle est bien foutue mais n'aguiche aucun homme avec son physique, loin de là.

Il n'y a qu'un garçon qui la fréquente et c'est son meilleur ami, les autres, elle ne le permettait pas. Elle avait également une meilleure amie de la même trempe que son meilleur ami, deux personnes qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde.

Elle vit avec son frère, sa mère ayant refait sa vie après que leur père les ait quittés. Elle aime sa vie si soft soit-elle avec ses deux têtes blondes qui faisaient son monde. Pourtant, il y a quatre ans ce n'était pas le cas, elle était seule, brisée et en larmes. Le garçon qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur l'avait humiliée devant tout le lycée.

Quand elle y pensait, elle fermait les yeux douloureusement, la plaie étant encore ouverte et ses cheveux le lui rappelant chaque jour. Dès le collège elle l'avait aimé, il avait toujours été une classe au-dessus de la sienne mais elle l'avait toujours observé, admiré et un jour, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il avait daigné lui jeter un regard. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier de tels yeux d'un noir profond, intense, elle s'était tout simplement perdue dans ses ténèbres qui l'avaient engloutie. Très vite il s'en était approché et ils avaient sympathisé, tout avait semblé normal et ils étaient rapidement devenus des meilleurs amis, se racontant tout et passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle avait fait aussi la connaissance de ses amis qu'elle avait trouvés charmants.

Au bout d'un an, il est arrivé ce qui devait arriver, ce qui n'était qu'une évidence, elle s'était donnée timidement à lui. Dès le lendemain, alors qu'elle n'avait su comment il allait réagir, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en lui et il lui avait juré son amour pour elle, que son cœur ne battait que pour elle et elle s'était laissée entraîner dans cet amour si beau à ses yeux. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de laisser pousser ses cheveux, pour lui faire plaisir soi-disant car il adorait les longs cheveux, elle avait cédé.

Deux ans après, le cauchemar s'abattit sur elle sans qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il se tenait devant elle dans la cour du lycée, les yeux moqueurs, un sourire en coin mesquin et tous ses amis autour de lui ainsi que pas mal d'élèves. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix douce, chaude et basse mais moqueuse.

« -_**Tu n'étais qu'un pari, je devais te baiser et je l'ai fait, je devais faire en sorte que tu laisses pousser tes cheveux en guise de ma victoire et ça a été fait. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'encombrer d'une personne aussi insignifiante que toi. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu peux couper même tes cheveux atroces qui me donnent envie de gerber.**_ »

Tout le monde avait ri alors qu'elle, avait tout simplement commencé à pleurer mais le jeune homme avait continué, voulant en rajouter une couche pour bien la détruire.

**« -**_**Je t'aide si tu veux.**_ avait-il dit moqueur, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. »

Elle avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant l'habile qui lui montait dans la gorge, amer. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque parole qu'il prononçait, ses mains tremblaient, l'homme qu'elle aimait était odieux avec elle, pire, elle n'était qu'un pari…

« -_**Mon double pari est gagné et je n'en suis pas mécontent car franchement, chaque fois que je te baisais je devais ensuite aller voir ailleurs tellement t'es nulle au pieu, pauvre chose que t'es…**_ »

Elle était tombée à genoux ensuite, ses joues baignant de larmes, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas crier sa peine et sa douleur alors que déjà, il se détournait d'elle, lui offrant son dos, balançant les ciseaux à terre non loin d'elle. Ses lèvres s'étaient mises à bouger, murmurant qu'un mot.

« -_**Sasuke…**_ »

Il s'était arrêté mais sans la regarder, alors que certains amis à lui la regardaient de haut, il avait simplement sifflé entre ses dents.

« -_**A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ou même de m'approcher, ma bande et moi, tu n'existes plus.**_ »

Et il avait repris sa marche, la laissant là en pleurs au milieu des élèves, certains se moquaient d'elle, d'autres la prenaient en pitié et elle, elle ne pouvait regarder que ce dos, ses épaules qu'elle avait caressées maintes et maintes fois s'éloigner d'elle. Une fille c'était approchée d'elle pour essayer de la relever, elle l'avait à peine regardée à travers ses larmes qu'elle avait étouffé un sanglot pour ensuite, tomber dans l'inconscience, gardant dans son esprit un magnifique regard blanc nacré avec du mauve pastel en leur centre, fuyant et inquiet.

Elle n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce lycée et son frère avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral, en vain. Ce fut deux têtes blondes qui y arrivèrent avec du temps et de la débilité. Elle avait aussi fait l'erreur de passer un pari de jeu avec eux, résultat, elle ne pouvait pas couper ses cheveux, chose qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis quatre ans. Par le deuxième pari, elle resterait à jamais liée au premier dont elle fut l'objet et rien que ça, la révulsait.

A présent, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté Konoha mais avait simplement déménagé, elle allait rentrer dans sa nouvelle université et elle voyait déjà à l'avance les dégâts qu'elle devrait couvrir par son abruti de meilleur ami suivi de la sœur de ce dernier qui aimait la monter d'adrénaline.

Mais qui pouvait prévoir que deux personnes qui n'étaient plus sensées se rencontrer allaient à nouveau se revoir ? Qui aurait pu prévoir l'indifférence que la belle Sakura aurait à son égard alors que la blessure allait se rouvrir, plus grande que jamais. Qui aurait pu deviner que le garçon en question serait surpris de la revoir, surpris de voir sa longueur de chevelure mais encore plus surpris de voir qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, chose partiellement frustrante.

Ni l'un ni l'autre en tous les cas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Une chevelure rose dans une classe.**

Comme toute université, celle de Konoha était très grande, les couloirs n'en finissaient plus, les escaliers étaient gigantesques et quant aux classes, on pouvait y mettre un vrai troupeau de vache. Les classes étaient tellement grandes qu'un élève pouvait bien chercher pendant des heures après l'un de ses amis. Il y avait des tas de bancs qui montaient en estrade, comme dans une classe de droit.

Mais à peine eut-elle mit un pied après avoir passé la porte, à peine avait-elle coulé son regard noisette dans sa classe qu'au milieu de cette foule de cancan qu'_elle_ lui tapa dans l'œil. Elle s'arrêta derechef, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, jamais elle n'aurait cru la revoir un jour.

Tenten Mechwi, surnommé la fille aux macarons ne pouvait détacher ses beaux yeux de la jeune fille qui se trouvait au centre de la classe, à lire un livre tranquillement, seule à son banc. La jeune brunette avait eu raison le matin même de ressentir cette mauvaise impression en cette nouvelle année, ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'elle étudiait à l'université mais il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se faire des repaires. Alors voir une jeune fille à la chevelure rose dans sa classe, là où n'était pas sa place, elle ne pouvait que la repérer du premier coup d'œil.

Cette fille, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle était sortie avec Sasuke, l'un de ses meilleurs potes. Elle était un pari à la base, il s'en était approché, ils étaient devenus amis puis étaient sortis ensemble et au dernier moment, il l'avait lâchement abandonnée pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors que ça avait été une évidence, le brun avait aimé cette fille, la seule, si elle se souvenait bien…

Elle détailla un peu plus la jeune fleur, sa peau était toujours de la même couleur, intact, ses yeux vert étaient attirés par sa lecture mais étrangement, elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucune émotion alors qu'avant, elle était un livre ouvert tellement on pouvait lire à travers ses yeux. Son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux étaient toujours de cette couleur rose à part et ils étaient relevés dans sa nuque. Coiffure bizarre soit dit en passant, c'était comme torsadé dans sa nuque, bien serré, ne laissant aucune mèche folle s'en échapper, quelques petites mèches qui faisaient exception et lui encadraient son visage. Elle avait de petites perceuses couleur turquoise à ses oreilles qui s'alliait à merveille avec ses yeux, elle portait un magnifique pull à colle roulé couleur blanc cassé et de là où elle était elle pouvait reconnaitre la texture, douce au toucher. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir par ses jambes en dessous du bureau elle portait un jean avec des chaussures noir à talons. Ca c'était plutôt une surprise, avant, il y a quatre ans, elle mettait des petites tennis, ne supportant pas les talons. Elle pouvait bien le reconnaître, la jeune fille qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui avait été brisée et humiliée par Sasuke était plus belle que jamais.

On la bouscula et elle foudroya les élèves du regard et avança dans un soupir. Son cerveau se mit en marche, qu'est-ce que Sakura faisait ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment allait-elle réagir face à Sasuke ? Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Dire ? Elle était partie du lycée si subitement que personne n'avait su ce qu'elle était devenue, une fois ou deux elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle s'était bloquée à chaque fois sur le répondeur du portable, signe qu'il était éteint. Au bout d'un mois, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence et de voir le ténébreux se renfermer sur lui-même de plus en plus, elle avait été jusque chez elle. L'horreur s'était alors montrée, la maison était vide. Elle en avait fait part à toute la bande, certains avaient ri, d'autres étaient sidérés, quant à Sasuke, il lui avait jeté un regard noir puis était parti. Le soir même, elle avait été jusque chez le jeune homme et c'était son grand frère qui lui avait ouvert, petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« _**Tiens Tenten, que fais-tu là ?**_

-_**Itachi, je peux voir Sasuke s'il te plaît ?**_ »

Le jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à son cadet avait perdu son sourire et avait passé sa main dans ses longs cheveux lâchés, chose rare.

« _**C'est pas trop le moment tu sais, il est assez remonté.**_

-_**Pourquoi ?**_

-_**Je ne sais pas, il est rentré, est monté et à tapé son poing plusieurs fois dans le mur, c'est dans ses moments-là que je me demande où se trouve Sakura. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il ne s'énervait pas, elle arrivait à le calmer par un simple sourire. Elle est où d'ailleurs ?**_

-_**Je…ils ont…déménagé…**_

-_**Je vois…**_ »

Elle était repartie ensuite comprenant parfaitement l'état de son ami, le déménagement de Sakura l'avait affecté et elle s'était bien demandée pourquoi car après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait rejetée de la plus horrible des façons. Il n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard ensuite, plus sombre que d'ordinaire, ses yeux déjà d'un noir abyssal avait été encore plus ténébreux et son visage encore plus fermé. Quant à sa main, la peau de ses doigts était ouverte mais elle ne lui avait rien dit, posé aucune question, gardant tout pour elle.

Elle prit place tout en restant dans ses souvenirs non loin de la jeune fleur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Elle en était certaine, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle et encore une fois elle se demanda, pourquoi ?

Le professeur arriva ensuite et tous élèves prirent place, Tenten vit la jeune fille ranger son livre et une blonde prit place à son côté avec de magnifiques yeux bleus comme le ciel. La fleur lui souris, d'un sourire si beau, si tendre et chaleureux, elle en mettrait sa main à couper, cette façon de sourire c'était exactement la même façon qu'utilisait Sakura autrefois envers Sasuke.

Durant tout le cours, la jeune brunette n'avait pas lâché du regard la fleur, elle s'était assise à un banc de façon à ce qu'elle pouvait la voir sans aucun problème et sans énerver le professeur. Sakura ne l'avait visiblement pas vue, d'ailleurs, comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle croiserait son regard ? Elle n'en savait rien.

L'heure suivante se passa, puis la pause du matin sonna, dans ses moments-là, Tenten ne quittait pas sa classe, habitude que tous avait pris lorsqu'il faisait frais dehors, comme aujourd'hui. La fleur et son amie la blonde n'avait pas bougé, discutant comme de bonnes vielles copines et elle les avait observé, à la dérober. Les cours reprirent et la jeune fille put constater que Sakura s'entendait visiblement très bien avec cette blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Midi sonna ensuite, elle rassembla ses affaires toujours l'esprit torturé, Sakura et son amie avait fait de même ainsi que tous les élèves et la classe se vida. Elle vit Sakura partir avec la blonde, pas une fois elle ne s'était retourné, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, du moins, pour l'instant. Dans un long soupir, elle prit ses cours sous le bras, elle devait rejoindre les autres pour aller au self, comment allait-elle lâcher ça à présent ? Et Sasuke ? Elle ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir et il fallait qu'elle le mette au courant, qu'il ne soit pas choqué en la voyant, quoi que, il le serait forcément. Mais même, elle devait le prévenir, c'était son rôle d'amie de longue date de le faire, elle ne savait juste pas comment il allait prendre la chose…

Au self, la file d'attente était toujours gigantesque, pour avoir une place à une table il fallait toujours être dans les premiers. Mais Tenten avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme les siens, il y en avait toujours un dans leur petite bande qui était le premier et qui réservait leur table. Ils étaient à plusieurs à prendre le plateau de chacun et donc, quant la brune arriva, toute sa bande était déjà attablé et on avait prit son plateau. Elle se fraya donc juste un chemin alors que la pièce était déjà plus que bondé et elle les rejoignit.

La première personne à relever la tête à son arrivé fut son copain, Neji Hyuuga. Jeune homme de vingt et un ans, yeux blanc nacré, cheveux noir coiffé dans une longue couette basse dans sa nuque. Habiller toujours d'un jean et d'une chemise noir, plutôt bien battis. Il est du genre un peu impassible, calme, discipliné et il est très rare qu'il élève la voix, lui, il observe souvent et fait rapidement des déductions qui s'avère être juste. C'est pour cela que dès qu'il voit sa copine arrivé, il su derechef que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as Ten' ?** »

La jeune fille soupira, donna ses cours à Neji qui les mit dans son sac en bandoulière, comme il le faisait à chaque fois et elle prit place sur ses genoux. Lui, il lui entoura directement la taille de ses mains, la regardant avec inquiétude.

L'un de ses amis, juste devant elle était couché, tête dans ses bras, il redressa doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant de ce fait ses yeux brun foncés. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, relevés en une couette au-dessus de la tête, genre ananas et avait un air las sur le visage. Shikamaru était connu comme étant le plus grand dormeur ayant pourtant un quotient intellectuel hors du commun dont il ne faisait quasi jamais usage. Ce jeune homme était malgré tout amoureux mais la fille qu'il aimait ne le regardait qu'à peine ou avec mépris, ne l'aimant pas du tout.

A son côté, il y avait Kiba Inuzuka, alors que le jeune Nara avait vingt et un ans aussi, Kiba, lui, était plus jeune d'un an et il était encore un vrai gamin. Ses yeux étaient sombres, ses cheveux aussi, un peu en pétard et il riait tout le temps, c'était le genre de garçon qui aimait draguer et parier malgré qu'il soit à présent adulte. En face de lui il y avait une rousse aux yeux rouges que tout le monde connaissait seulement sous le prénom de Karin. Jeune fille égocentrique, habillée comme une catin alors que Kiba était plutôt habillé genre débraillé.

La jeune fille était un peu trop maquillée sauf sur les lèvres, elle se croyait la plus belle alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop extravagante du haut de ses dix-neuf ans et elle était la copine attitrée du plus grand taciturne jamais existé, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ca faisait un peu plus de trois ans et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les amis de Sasuke ne comptaient plus toutes les fois où il l'avait quittée et où il s'était remis avec elle. Tous pensaient la même chose, c'était trop bizarre car le brun ne l'aimait pas.

L'Uchiwa est le plus vieux de la bande, il a vingt deux ans, des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres, cheveux noirs ébène relevés en pic derrière la tête. Il s'habille de jean et de chemise blanche entrouverte à la seule différence que lui, nouait une cravate rouge foncé mais pas du tout serrée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pendait plus qu'autre chose. Petite touche personnel qu'il avait acquise à la fin de ses années de lycée pour se distancer des autres. Il releva la tête le dernier vers Tenten, étant plus jeune qu'eux tous et n'étant que entourée de garçons, elle était au petit soin avec eux malgré qu'elle sache se défendre.

« **Tenten…** »

La brunette tourna sa tête vers Sasuke qui venait juste de l'appeler dans un petit soupir, d'une voix basse, chaude mais ayant une pointe de froideur quand même, façon de parler qu'il avait adoptée suite à sa rupture avec son pari il y a quatre ans de cela.

« **Ce n'est rien Sasuke, le prof était de mauvais poil, j'étais sa cible aujourd'hui.** »

L'affaire était close, c'était un mensonge, la jeune fille le savait pertinemment mais elle ne voulait rien dire pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, il fallait d'abord qu'elle identifie vraiment la jeune fille qui ressemblait à cette Sakura qu'elle avait connue autrefois. Ca ne servait à rien selon elle de dévoiler quelque chose qui peut-être, n'était pas vrai, surtout qu'elle craignait encore la réaction du ténébreux si c'était vraiment elle. Elle s'en approcherait cette après midi et lui demanderait son nom, si c'était elle, elle allait la reconnaitre et là elle serait fixée, dans le cas échéant, elle se serait trompée et ne ferait plus attention à cette fille.

« **C'est toujours pour ta pomme hein Ten avec les profs.** rigola Kiba.

-**Hum…** répondit simplement la brunette.

-**Les profs, c'est galère.** balança Shikamaru, tête dans ses bras.

-**Ta tête ne doit pas trop leur revenir.** se moqua Karin. »

Tenten foudroya du regard la rousse, à chaque fois c'était ainsi, cette fille qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde se moquait d'elle à la moindre occasion. Et pire, Sasuke ne disait jamais rien, c'était simple, tout ce que Karin pouvait dire il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Par contre, le ténébreux regardait son amie sombrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'elle venait de sortir un mensonge. Après tout, il était devenu maître en la matière pour ce qui était des mensonges alors quand quelqu'un lui mentait, il le voyait directement. Venant de Tenten, ça le blessait plus qu'autre chose, pourtant elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et tout lui dire. Il détourna la tête après avoir regardé deux secondes Neji, qui lui aussi avait compris, Tenten mentait.

La pause midi se termina ensuite et Tenten fit comme de rien était, Neji l'embrassa doucement et tout était oublié, du moins, partiellement. Les cours reprirent et dans les couloirs de l'université, Sasuke et Neji marchaient côte à côte, ayant le même cours de mathématique alors qu'il y avait foule dans les couloirs.

« **J'ai trouvé Tenten bizarre ce midi.** lança Neji.

-**Moi aussi.** avoua simplement Sasuke.

-**Quelque chose doit la tracasser.** continua l'Hyuuga.

-**Elle mentait.** balança simplement le ténébreux.

-**Je sais.** »

Ils entrèrent dans leur classe qui se remplissait peu à peu et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond où ils virent un blond à leur banc de trois places. Arrivés à l'emplacement, le blond les regarda et tous deux purent voir ainsi que ses yeux étaient étrangement d'un bleu azur, ils étaient francs, direct sans pour autant être provocateur. Il avait ses pieds sur le bureau, assis côté fenêtre et il se mit à leur sourire bêtement.

« **Ca dérange pas que je m'assois là j'espère ?** lança le blond.

-**Non.** répondit Neji. »

Sasuke, lui, regarda le blond sombrement et leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent pas mal de temps, Neji donna un coup de coude au brun qui ferma les yeux et prit place. Ce qui voulait dire en silence que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais les yeux de ce garçon le perturbaient quand même, ils étaient trop joyeux, trop direct, sans détour et avec son sourire, il sut que c'était quelqu'un de jovial. Neji prit place entre eux deux et se sentant épié alors qu'il sortait ses cours de son sac, il regarda le jeune blond.

« **Tu t'appelles ?** demanda l'Hyuuga.

-**Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.** se présenta le blond tout sourire.

-**Neji Hyuuga.**

-**Et ton pote ?** questionna l'Uzumaki. »

Ledit pote regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil et le noiraud se demanda pourquoi son meilleur ami était réticent. Il le connaissait solitaire, sans trop se familiariser avec les autres mais tout de même, d'habitude il se présentait pour qu'on sache au moins son nom.

« **Uchiwa Sasuke.** capitula finalement le taciturne. »

Naruto perdit son sourire et se gratta la tête, répétant simplement.

« **Sasuke…** »

Neji regarda le blond avec un sourcil relevé alors que l'Uchiwa, l'observa tout simplement du coin de l'œil.

« **C'est bizarre, ton prénom me dit quelque chose.** avoua Naruto dans ses songes. »

Puis il se mit à rire bêtement, comme s'il se forçait et les deux garçons trouvèrent son comportement bizarre.

« **Je dois sûrement me tromper.** rigola le blond, exagérément. »

Le prof arriva ensuite et Naruto retira ses pieds directement du bureau, il avait promis à sa meilleure amie de ne pas se faire remarquer le premier jour alors il comptait bien faire au moins un petit effort. Du moins pour aujourd'hui… Il ne fit plus attention ensuite aux deux garçons à son côté et les deux autres firent de même, trouvant ce blond vraiment trop bizarre et complètement écervelé. Néanmoins, Sasuke s'interrogeait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce blond, alors pourquoi son prénom disait quelque chose à ce nouveau venu se demanda-t-il. Ca n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

Tenten entra dans sa classe, suivie du professeur, elle repéra directement la fille aux cheveux roses et déterminée, elle se dirigea vers elle, elle devait savoir, à tout prix. Mais une blonde la devança, la même qu'au matin pour prendre la place, les deux filles se sourirent et la brunette soupira pour se diriger à une autre place. Pas de bol pour elle, la seule place de libre fut celle à côté d'une autre blonde, jeune fille qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop à cause de son caractère très volcanique.

Cette dite blonde avait d'ailleurs ses pieds sur le bureau et ce ne fut pas la venue de la brunette qui les lui fit retirer. Cette dernière soupira d'agacement, elle préférait s'asseoir à côté de n'importe qui, sauf elle.

Elle était le genre de fille qui aimait relever les défis, provoquer, se battre, vulgaire. Elle était toujours habillée de vêtements débrayés, ses cheveux blond étaient relevés en quatre couettes, elle avait une belle peu crémeuse et de magnifiques yeux verts sapins mais bien trop francs, moqueurs et surtout, provocateurs. Son caractère était pire que celui d'un garçon, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sans détour, que ce soit sur élèves, professeurs, directrice, en bref, vraiment n'importe qui, elle n'avait tout simplement pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait connu cette fille indomptable lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée à l'université et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas s'attirer les foudres de Temari No Sobaku.

Le professeur donna directement son cours et Tenten se permit un regard à sa droite, ses yeux noisette croisèrent deux yeux verts sapins et sans qu'elle puisse comprendre, son cœur s'accéléra. La blonde, elle, fit un sourire en coin et la brunette détourna la tête, ne soutenant pas du tout le regard de cette impétueuse blonde qu'elle préférait éviter.

L'après-midi s'écoula ainsi, super long pour la pauvre fille aux macarons et enfin la sonnerie de fin des cours sonna. La brunette se mit à ranger ses affaires tout en restant assise alors que Temari tapa ses baskets sur le sol, faisant sursauter Tenten qui leva son regard vers la blonde. Elle la vit mettre son sac négligemment sur son épaule, la regarder avec mépris, petit sourire provocateur en coin et elle partit parmi la foule des élèves qui quittait la classe ensuite. Très vite, se remettant de cet échange, Tenten regarda là où Sakura avait été assise et vit qu'elle n'était plus là, elle soupira à nouveau, elle l'avait loupée pour la sortie. C'est donc déçue, en trainant les pieds qu'elle quitta sa classe mais une fois la porte franchie, elle se stoppa net voyant son petit copain adossé au mur juste en face.

« **Neji ! **s'écria la brunette en se dirigeant vers lui.

-**Ton après-midi c'est mieux passé ?** demanda-t-il.

-**Oh oui, j'étais assise à côté de la No Sobaku. **grimaça Tenten dans un air moqueur »

L'Hyuuga se mit à sourire tout en prenant les cours de sa copine qu'il mit dans son sac en bandoulière, il lui prit la main ensuite et tous deux, main dans la main, marchèrent dans les couloirs, parmi la cohue que les élèves faisaient autour d'eux. Neji savait que sa copine n'aimait pas la blonde, elles étaient opposées l'une et l'autre et fallait dire, cette blonde avait un caractère bien trempé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait pour taper la honte au pauvre Nara…

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un autre couloir après avoir descendu des escaliers, couloir toujours plein d'élèves, Neji tomba sur des yeux pareils aux siens hormis le mauve au centre de ses yeux toujours aussi fuyant mais en même temps, sûre d'elle. Belle jeune fille qui discutait avec des amies à elle contre le mur du couloir, très bien habillé, ses longs cheveux super bien coiffés et son magnifique visage était relevé d'un très léger maquillage. Son corps était bien foutu mais ce qu'elle dégageait, personne ne l'avait. Un charme fou, une assurance hors du commun, une simplicité adorable, une chaleur et une gentillesse qui n'égalait personne, Hinata Hyuuga. Elle était un an plus jeune que lui, frère et sœur de naissance, riche tous les deux mais ni le frère, ni la sœur ne se parlaient.

Leurs regards respectifs se croisèrent, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, chose qu'autrefois elle faisait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas méprisants ni haineux, juste sans sentiment à son égard et depuis quatre ans il s'en était accommodé malgré la douleur qui lui avait vrillé la poitrine. Il continua son chemin avec Tenten, brisant de lui-même leur contact visuel et la brune ne vit pas ce qu'il avait regardé l'instant d'avant. Ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment peu après et avant de descendre les quelques marches, ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs amis étaient là à part la rousse.

Saï était assis sur le petit muret de droite, encore en train de dessiner pour ne pas changer, Kiba draguait une fille qui passait, lui demandant son numéro de téléphone, Shikamaru était assis sur l'autre petit muret, quant à Sasuke, il était debout à côté du Nara, appuyé contre le mur et les regarda simplement.

« **Vous en avez mit du temps.** lança l'Uchiwa.

-**Y'avait du monde dans les couloirs.** balança simplement Neji.

-**Alors cette aprèm avec le prof ?** questionna Kiba tout sourire, revenant près de leurs amis.

-**Bah, j'étais assise à côté de ma plus grande amie qui n'ait jamais existée !** rigola Tenten, moqueuse à présent.

-**Qui est ?** demanda Saï, toujours en dessinant.

-**La chieuse de notre cher Nara.** affirma la brunette en donnant une tape dans le dos de la personne qui somnolait.

-**Galère…** soupira le concerné. »

En fait, à chaque fois que Temari était mentionnée par n'importe quel nom ou pour n'importe quel chose, Shikamaru avait un pincement au cœur, après tout, quoi de plus normal vu que c'était justement la fille qu'il aimait et elle le repoussait avec énormément de tact, connaissant le personnage qu'était la blonde… Tous se mirent à rire, Sasuke, lui, fit plutôt un sourire en coin alors que des élèves passaient à côté d'eux pour quitter l'université.

Mais trois personnes passant à côté d'eux attirèrent l'attention de la belle brunette, du moins, une tête rose entre deux blonds. Une fille et un garçon put-elle rapidement voir. C'était le moment, même si elle était avec ses amis, tant pis, même si plein d'élèves les entouraient ça lui était égal, elle devait être fixée et ce dès cet instant. Elle s'écarta donc de son copain qui la regarda sans comprendre alors que la brune regardait les trois personnes avancer tout doucement dans la cours, parmi d'autres élèves.

« **Attends !** héla-t-elle. »

Mais n'ayant pas crié assez fort, celle qu'elle avait interpellée de sa voix ne se retourna pas alors que les amis de la brunette la regardait sans comprendre.

« **Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **interrogea le Hyuuga. »

Mais la concernée ne fit pas attention à ce que son copain lui demandait, elle fit encore moins attention aux regards de ses amis, dont un bien plus sombre qui appartenait à son ami qu'elle chérissait, Sasuke. Elle se mit à crier bien plus fort pour être sûre d'être entendue cette fois-ci alors que la personne dont elle voulait savoir l'identité avait bien avancé déjà.

« **Attends Sakura ! Haruno Sakura !** s'époumona-t-elle. »

Tout se passa comme au ralentis, des élèves la regardait comme si elle était folle, Kiba ouvrit grand la bouche, Neji ne comprit pas pourquoi sa copine citait ce nom qui était devenu tabou, Saï arrêta de dessiner et releva la tête quant à Sasuke, il fronça tout simplement les sourcils.

La jeune fille à la chevelure rose s'arrêta et se retourna de biais, dévoilant ainsi ses beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude encore vu chez personne d'autres. Les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent également et retournèrent aussi leurs têtes pour voir qui avait appelé leur amie. Deux têtes blondes, deux paires d'yeux bleus, l'un ressemblant à l'océan, l'autre à un ciel sans nuage, la ressemblance était frappante. Mais le cœur de Tenten rata un battement, elle avait vu juste, elle l'avait reconnue.

La blonde parla à Sakura et elle répondit quelque chose alors que tout le groupe de la fille aux macarons les regardait, ils se retournèrent ensuite et sans un regard de plus pour eux, avança. Mais la même pensée traversa l'esprit de chacun, leurs cœurs battaient un rien plus vite, tous avaient reconnu l'ancienne petite copine de Sasuke, tous avaient revu la belle Sakura. Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait bien plus vite, depuis sa disparition après ce qu'il lui avait fait, jamais il n'avait pensé la revoir un jour mais une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru voir chez elle le secoua de toute part. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ait un regard si vide, elle, la fille qu'il avait aimée plus que de raison, elle, qui avait un regard pétillant autrefois et un sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur.

Elle, qui n'avait été qu'un pari…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Passé douloureux.**

Dans un appartement où tout était calme et éteint, une jeune fille était à son bureau dans sa chambre alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Elle avait un peu flânée dans les rues de la ville avec ses deux amis où l'un la tirait vers des jeux vidéo et l'autre vers les boutiques pour s'achetée des fringues. En bref, elle avait été sollicitée de partout et heureusement qu'avec les années, elle savait faire des compromis avec ses deux têtes brûlées qu'elle chérissait plus que de raison.

Sakura était le genre de fille peu sociable, ne s'entourant pas d'énormément de personnes, n'ayant pas plein d'amis, ça ne servait à rien pour elle. Avoir un petit groupe d'amis restreint, sachant sur qui elle pouvait vraiment comptée dans les moments les plus durs étaient largement suffisants.

Ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire attention à eux, de les regardé, leur parlé sauf si ce n'était pas futile. Elle était devenue le genre de fille solitaire, aimant lire dans son coin, pianotée sur son Pc portable ou même gribouillée dans un calepin. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup non plus, sauf à son entourage, ses yeux, ils étaient pour la plupart du temps indifférents, quant à son cœur, elle avait dressée une barrière si grande et solide autour que rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient la pénétrée.

Avant, elle n'était pas comme ça, avant elle montrait à qui voulait bien voir son beau sourire si chaleureux, ses yeux pétillaient de vie et elle faisait confiance à n'importe qui. Elle était sensible autrefois et elle pouvait s'attachée très vite et très fort à qui que ce soit, elle pleurait facilement aussi, c'était simple, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde la laisse tombée dans des circonstances aussi atroces les unes que les autres, qu'il l'humilie et piétine son pauvre petit cœur alors qu'elle se croyait dans un cauchemar. Avant qu'elle ne s'écroule en pleurs, désespérée et le cœur déchirée, avant qu'elle ne souffre mille martyrs. Ses parents n'avaient rien pu faire alors qu'elle avait passée ses journées dans sa chambre à pleurée, son frère non plus et ils avaient déménagés, elle avait changée du coup, de lycée.

C'est après que tout changea, dans sa nouvelle école, nouvelle endroit où personne ne la connaissait. Elle pouvait s'en souvenir comme si c'était hier, les couloirs de ce nouveau lycée, elle les traversait, les yeux rouges où plus une seule larme ne coulait, pour cause qu'elle en avait bien trop versée. Elle ne faisait pas attention à son entourage, bien trop enfermée dans sa bulle. Des élèves rigolaient autour d'elle, se parlaient, se saluaient, d'autres couraient même dans les couloirs, se faisaient crier dessus par des professeurs mais tout ça, la rose ne le vit pas. Ce fut un jeune blond à sa droite qui lui fit tournée la tête rien qu'avec un mot.

« _**Salut !**_ »

Elle l'avait regardé tristement et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, elle avait été captivée par ses yeux si bleus, elle fut comme transportée par les mers des océans alors que son regard, bien que très transperçant était rieur. Son sourire était chaleureux, même s'il faisait trente-deux dents, elle avait très vite vu qu'il ne souriait pas par politesse ou pour se forcer. Directement, chez lui, on pouvait voir que c'était naturel. Ses cheveux d'un blond couleur blé ajoutaient à sa jovialité, quoi que en pétard, ce qui faisait vraiment de lui une personne à part. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt tout froissé mais ça lui allait diablement bien.

« _**Tu es nouvelle non ?**_ »

Sakura avait tournée sa tête de l'autre côté de son corps pour rencontrée un autre regard bleu comme un ciel sans nuages, un sourire doux et sincère, des lèvres rosées parfaitement dessinées et ses cheveux étaient longs, de couleur comme le soleil lorsqu'il faisait mille éclats. Cette personne-là était exactement du sexe opposé de son premier assaillant, une fille. Elle était belle, gracieuse et très bien habillée de surcroît. Jean dernier cris, bleu clair, chaussures noires à talons alors que le garçon avait qu'une paire de basket à ses pieds, le haut, était une ravissante tunique qui sillait à la perfection la taille de la demoiselle.

« _**Je m'appelle Uzumaki Ino.**_

-_**Et moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto.**_ »

Elle les avait regardés l'un après l'autre, ils se ressemblaient tellement et pas que physiquement, leurs caractères avaient l'air semblables mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se présentée à son tour alors que déjà, sa tristesse se mettait dans un coin de son cœur et de sa mémoire. Les deux énergumènes lui avaient déjà saisi chacun un bras.

« _**On va te faire visiter le lycée !**_ »

Ils avaient parlés en cœur et la rose s'était faite entraînée par ses deux personnes qu'elle trouvait bizarres mais tellement attachantes au premier abord. Après coup, elle n'avait plus jamais quittée ses deux têtes blondes qui faisaient sa joie de vivre à présent, tout en les côtoyant, elle s'était forgée une carapace et la seule personne qui avait vu ce changement, fut son frère, Sasori…

La fleur revint à la réalité alors qu'elle était à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, enfin, juste avant qu'elle ne plonge dans le passé. Son crayon tournoyait entre ses doigts alors qu'un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres.

On frappa deux coups à sa porte et elle pivota sur sa chaise alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrevoir un beau roux faire irruption dans la tanière de la jeune fille. La chambre en question était modeste, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, le bureau était entre deux fenêtres, chose que Sakura avait décidée, aimant regardée par la fenêtre. Son lit, double, mobilier qui avait été insisté par le grand frère trônait au centre de la pièce, à la gauche il y avait une grande garde-robe quatre portes où en son centre il y avait un grand miroir et à la droite du lit, une immense bibliothèque que la demoiselle ne cessait de lire, connaissait du coup, ses histoires sur les bouts des doigts.

« **Bonsoir petite sœur.** sourit le roux.

-**Bonsoir Sasori.**

-**Encore en train d'étudiée ?**

-**Oui.**

-**C'était quoi ce petit sourire sur tes lèvres quand je suis entré ?**

-**Je pensais à ma rencontre avec Naruto et Ino, c'est tout.**

-**Ah je vois.** »

Le grand frère détailla sa jeune sœur, elle portait un jogging et un large t-shirt, pyjama qu'elle affectionnait. Ses cheveux, torsadés dans sa nuque la journée était lâchés et tombaient telle une cascade dans son dos, jusqu'en bas de ses fesses dans un beau dégradé. Le roux se demandait toujours comment elle arrivait à réunir cette masse de cheveux dans sa nuque, dans une coiffure affreuse.

Sa sœur ne souriait déjà plus et il en vint à se demandé aussi pourquoi elle avait repensée à sa rencontre avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui fallait le dire, lui donnait un mal de crâne à chaque fois qu'ils se pointaient. Il ne put faire autrement que de faire un bon dans le passé, où tout avait commencé, où il avait vu son adorable sœur s'effondrée comme on brise un cristal.

C'était dans leur ancienne maison, juste avant qu'ils ne déménagent avec leurs parents, juste avant qu'il sache, qu'entre Sasuke et elle c'était fini. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et ses pleurs s'entendaient dans tout l'étage. N'y pouvant plus d'être spectateur derrière cette porte close, il l'avait ouverte doucement, guettant la silhouette de son adorable petite sœur. Il l'avait directement trouvée en boule sur son lit, assise et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en pleurant, ne s'arrêtant aucunement.

La chambre était dans la pénombre, les tentures étaient fermées et des vêtements jonchaient le sol, chose très rare connaissant la jeune fille qui aimait que tout soit à sa place. Rien que la vue de sa cadette ainsi lui avait serré le cœur prêt à lui broyé et il n'avait pas hésité, il était entré, avait refermé la porte et s'était dirigé vers le lit où il avait à peine mis l'une de ses mains sur son épaule alors qu'elle était en jogging et qu'elle portait l'un des t-shirts de Sasuke. Seul blouse de pyjama qu'elle portait depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« _**Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_ »

Elle avait simplement relevée la tête, arrêtant son balancement et là, Sasori avait écarquillés les yeux sous ce qu'il voyait, son cœur s'était serré tout en battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Sakura était dévastée par les larmes, une tristesse et une douleur sans nom avaient pris place dans ses belles prunelles, remplaçant de fait, sa joie et son bonheur. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres pincées alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle serrait le t-shirt de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses doigts si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Il n'avait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, ne supportant pas une telle vue et il l'avait attirée dans ses bras, la serrant fortement où elle avait éclatée en sanglots, criant presque sa douleur. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils étaient restés ainsi et Sakura n'avait pas arrêtée de pleurée, étouffant ses cris de désespoir sur la blouse de son frère et dans ses larmes.

Sasori l'avait serrée contre lui bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais il ne pouvait s'en empêché, son bébé adoré, sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait, pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, souffrait et énormément. Elle s'était agrippée à sa blouse et il l'avait laissée faire, c'était comme si elle recherchait un rempart, une bouée de sauvetage.

« _**Tu veux que j'appelle Sasuke ?**_ avait-il chuchoté aux creux de l'oreille de la fleur. »

Cette dernière c'était redressée illico, les yeux encore plus écarquillées, le roux ne comprenait pas.

« _**Non !**_ s'était écrié la jeune fille dans un cri strident. »

Sasori mit ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de sa petite sœur, le regard doux, essayant de l'apaisée le plus possible.

« _**Tu sais qu'il viendra sans aucune hésitation.**_ avait affirmé le roux. »

Sakura s'était bien plus agrippée à lui, le collant presque, elle était comme dans une crise de démence encore jamais vue chez elle et l'aîné était perdu, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il devait faire alors que sa petite fleur avait l'air de perdre les pédales.

« _**Je t'en supplie Saso, ne l'appelle pas, ne fais surtout pas ça, ça fait beaucoup trop mal, s'il te plaît…**_ »

Les larmes continuaient à dévalées les joues de la jeune fille et Sasori ne pouvait que la regardée de façon incompréhensible, il ne comprenait rien. Avant, sans aucune hésitation elle aurait dit oui, il l'aurait appelé et il serait venu pour la prendre simplement dans ses bras et ce, toute la nuit sans même se plaindre.

« _**Vous vous êtes disputés ?**_ l'avait-il interrogé. »

Sakura abaissa sa tête et pleura de plus belle, le roux se mit à lui caressé ses longs cheveux qui lui entouraient son corps mais lorsqu'elle murmura une phrase entrecoupée de sanglots, il se figea sur place.

« _**On a rompu.**_ »

Une tape sur la joue du roux le ramena à la réalité, sa sœur était devant lui, debout, plus belle que jamais et elle lui tapotait la joue, il prit donc le poignet de la fleur dans sa main.

« **Ah quand même, à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas m'écouté ?**

-**A ta rupture avec Sasuke.** répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac. »

Il sentit sa sœur se raidir une seconde mais rapidement, elle retira son poignet de la poigne de son frère et elle lui tourna le dos pour allée à son bureau, l'air de rien, elle rangea ses affaires de cours.

« **Sakura…tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi…**

-**Ca n'a aucune importance.** coupa-telle.

-**Il y a toujours une raison pour qu'un homme largue une fille.**

-**On s'est séparés comme d'un commun accord.**

-**Vraiment ?**

-**Oui.** »

La rose rangea ses cours dans son sac posé sur le dossier de la chaise et regarda ensuite son frère, toujours le regard aussi vide mêlée à l'indifférence. Sasori se mit à sourire tout en soupirant.

« **Vu ton expression, ça doit être vrai.** »

Il tourna le dos à sa sœur ensuite et quitta la chambre, ferma la porte doucement derrière lui alors que Sakura prenait place sur son lit l'air de rien. Comme si, elle n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec son frère, comme si, le nom de _Sasuke_ n'avait pas été prononcé…

Chez les Uchiwa, endroit où les deux seuls fils de la maison avaient élu domicile malgré qu'ils soient majeurs, le cadet était dans sa chambre, à sa fenêtre à regardé au-dehors au lieu de regardé le film qu'il avait mis dans son lecteur. Quelques voitures défilaient dans sa rue, les feuilles de quelques arbres virevoltaient ou bougeaient agréablement sous la petite brise de vent qu'il y avait dans l'air mais Sasuke ne voyait pas cela. Non, il observait plutôt un point qui n'existait pas alors que sa fenêtre était ouverte, laissant ainsi l'air frais pénétrer sa chambre et que lentement, il tirait une latte sur sa cigarette, perdu dans les limbes de sa mémoire.

Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait ni à sa chambre. Dite pièce assez spacieuse avec un grand lit double au centre, une grande garde-robe quatre portes, un bureau dans un coin, deux tables de nuit près du lit, une commode contre un autre mur, une gigantesque bibliothèque près de son bureau, une chaîne hi-fi sur un petit meuble, son écran plat étant sur un autre, et plein d'autres choses qu'un garçon peut aimé avoir en sa possession. Mais tout ça était superflu pour le brun, la WI-FI, la x-box il n'aimait pas trop, il n'y jouait plus en fait.

Dans cette chambre où tout respirait le masculin, il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau, sur le bureau, près de l'ordinateur portable. C'était un simple petit cadre photo mais qui avait tout son poids malheureusement. Sur le cliché en question, il y avait lui, doux regard, sourire taquin vêtu d'une belle chemise noire où deux boutons au-dessus étaient ouverts, vêtement qui ajoutait indéniablement à son charme. Dans ses bras, il y avait une personne qui n'était en aucun cas sa copine actuelle. C'était plutôt une jeune fille au sourire chaleureux, au regard vert de jade brillant, respirant le bonheur, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses longs cheveux entouraient son magnifique corps de lycéenne alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une belle tunique et d'une petite jupette, lui, il la serrait fort dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laissée partir. Passé éphémère dont le jeune Uchiwa ne voulait pas se défaire.

Sasuke tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette et balança le mégot au-dehors. Assis sur son appui de fenêtre dont une jambe était repliée contre son buste où il pouvait poser son bras, son regard noir abyssal ne quittait pas l'extérieur mais dans sa tête, c'était la quatrième Grande guerre. Il pouvait revoir à la perfection le visage de la fleur se retournée lentement à l'appel de son nom, son expression indifférente, son regard qui avait été si beau autrefois, plein de malice, si vide à présent. Ses lèvres remuer lorsque la fille à cotée d'elle lui avait parlée et puis se détournée d'eux comme si elle ne les connaissait pas, comme si, elle ne le connaissait.

Le ténébreux mit la main sur son cœur, touchant directement sa peau, étant torse-nu, vêtu seulement de son jogging de nuit. Il avait mal, son cœur se serrait douloureusement comme quand il l'avait quittée sans ménagement. Il avait été surpris de la revoir, s'en était certain, même s'il n'en avait rien montré mais devant son indifférence, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de testé.

Dire qu'elle avait disparue du jour au lendemain dans cette immense ville qu'était Konoha, il aurait pu la recherchée, il aurait pu se renseigné pour savoir dans quel lycée elle était partie après leur rupture mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus au même lycée que lui avait suffi à sa peine et pourtant, tout était de sa faute, c'était lui le seul fautif qui avait tout déclenché.

Il ralluma une cigarette, paquet juste posé sur l'appui de fenêtre près de lui et en tirant sur une latte, il ferma un instant les yeux, se perdant ainsi dans ses souvenirs. C'était juste après qu'il ait passé un pari, encore, il devait s'approcher d'une fille, sortir avec elle, lui faire pousser les cheveux, chose qui prendrait du temps du coup et il devait la mettre plusieurs fois dans son lit. Et cette fois-ci, Kiba, était celui qui avait lancé le pari, comme toujours, avait jeté son dévolu sur la belle petite Sakura Haruno. Jeune fille mignonne, genre un peu effacée mais tellement souriante et adorable à regardée, il n'avait pu dire non, voulant par la même occasion s'approché de cette fille qui le regardait toujours à la dérobée, détournant ses beaux yeux verts lorsqu'il la regardait de ses yeux sombres.

C'était un jour d'été comme un autre, un jour de lycée comme tant d'autres et elle était assise sur un banc, seule, sous un cerisier en fleur et il s'était approché lentement, l'air de rien, approchant sa proie. Il avait mis sa main sur le dossier du banc alors que la fleur lisait un livre, à l'heure actuelle, il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir du titre, l'ayant lu lui-même et le connaissant sur le bout des doigts « **Les deux petites filles en bleue** ».

« _**Je peux m'assoir ?**_ »

Approche stupide, c'était certain, la rose avait relevée la tête de sa lecture et elle avait piquée un fard en voyant qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait hochée la tête tout en replongeant dans sa lecture, collant un peu trop son livre à son visage. Le jeune homme avait souri, constatant en fait, que cette jeune fille si effacée en pinçait pour lui, ce qui allait être bien plus facile pour lui, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

« _**Tiens je n'ai pas encore lu le livre que tu lis.**_

-_**Tu aimes la lecture ?**_ avait-elle dit, intéressée et délaissant son livre. »

Sasuke avait souri, d'un regard doux et attendrissant.

« _**J'aime beaucoup, ça me détend et toi, pourquoi tu aimes lire ?**_

-_**Moi ? Eh bien, je lis depuis que je suis toute petite, mon père est écrivain alors…**_

-_**C'est parce qu'il est écrivain que tu aimes lire ?**_

-_**Non, pas spécialement, j'ai adorée la lecture dès que j'ai pu apprendre à lire, ça me permet de m'évadée un peu en plongeant dans l'histoire. **_»

Ils s'étaient souris ensuite et à ce moment-là, Sasuke avait commencé à apprécié ses moments avec Sakura qui n'était pas du tout désagréable, elle n'était pas comme toutes ses godiches qu'il avait rencontrées jusque-là. Sans demander quoi que ce soit, il s'était saisi doucement de la main de la jeune fille où le livre était sur ses genoux, il avait sorti un Bic de sa poche et avait inscrit son numéro de façon à ce qu'elle le lise à l'endroit. Il avait ensuite rangé son Bic et ils s'étaient regardés.

« _**Appelle-moi à l'occas, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait approfondir le sujet de la lecture. Et mon nom, c'est Sasuke mais tu le sais déjà, Sakura…**_

Il s'était levé ensuite alors qu'elle le regardait ébahie et toute rougissante, il avait ses mains dans les poches et il s'était simplement éloigné sans vraiment savoir si elle l'appellerait ou pas. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés ensuite alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé, il l'avait observée, souvent et elle n'avait pas osée le regardé. Il n'avait pas désespéré, loin de là, il s'était dit que s'il devait tenter une approche, il le ferait mais au bout de deux semaines d'attente, un soir alors qu'il jouait à la x-box avec son frère, accro au jeu, son portable avait sonné sur la table basse.

Il avait essayé de jouer à une main, ne voulant en aucun cas laisser gagner son frère, bataille débile entre deux Uchiwa et il avait saisi son portable de son autre main ou rapidement il avait lu le message, pensant d'abord que c'était l'un de ses amis. Mais tout en lisant, il avait laissé tomber sa manette à terre, relisant plusieurs fois ce qui était écrit.

« _**Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mais j'ai fini mon livre depuis une semaine, si tu veux, je te le prête.**_

_**Sakura.**_ »

Son cœur avait commencé à battre la chamade sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il avait ensuite souri, regardant dans le vide, la sotte l'avait fait attendre une semaine pour un maudit livre, pour lui lancer une perche qu'il allait saisir au vol.

«_**Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sasuke ? Je vais te battre hein !**_ avait balancé Itachi.

Mais le brun n'en avait cure, seule une chose comptait, le petit message insignifiant que la belle fleur venait de lui envoyée…

Le ténébreux rouvrit ses yeux, revenant dans la réalité, il termina sa clope, la balança et se leva pour se diriger vers sa bibliothèque, là, il saisit un livre et pas n'importe lequel « **les petites filles en bleue** ». Il fit un maigre sourire et s'installa sur son lit, souplement pour en ouvrir la couverture. Ce livre, il le connaissait par cœur mais l'envie subite de le relire l'avait repris, avant de tourner la première page il lut, pour la centième fois, voir même plus le petit mot écrit d'une fine écriture.

« _Pour toi mon amour, comme ça, tu l'auras dans ta collection, ton bébé._ »

L'Uchiwa avala sa salive difficilement, c'était à chaque fois comme ça lorsqu'il tombait sur cette petite phrase qui avait tellement compté entre eux, dans le passé.

Il finit par tourner la première page et tout en niant ses yeux brulants, il commença sa lecture, cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas, encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Des liens renforcés ou perdu.**

Neji Hyuuga attendait sa copine devant la demeure de cette dernière le lendemain matin comme chaque jour où ils avaient cours, rituel qu'il avait pris déjà bien avant de sortir avec la jeune brunette. Il la connaissait depuis le collège, il avait fait sa rencontre un an après avoir fait la connaissance de Sasuke, Kiba et Saï, étant tous dans la même classe dès leur premier jour de collège.

Dans un premier temps, il l'avait trouvée aussi stupide que les autres filles, à collée les garçons. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle était le genre de fille à restée avec les garçons pour se faire voir, se rendre intéressante. Mais il avait très vite déchanté et changé d'opinion.

Elle était, ce que la plupart des filles n'étaient pas. Jeune fille qui disait ce qu'elle pensait, peu importait les moyens utilisés, détestée par les autres filles du fait qu'elle agissait comme un garçon manqué et qui avait un caractère à comparer à un mec rebelle. Mignonne, c'était certain et ce qui l'avait surpris à l'époque, c'était qu'elle le détestait, ça, elle le lui avait répétée maintes et maintes fois.

C'était Sasuke qui la retenait à chaque fois par le col de son chemisier à carreaux alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens tel un animal sortant ses griffes alors qu'elle gueulait sur lui. Plusieurs fois, les deux mots « **aucune éducation** » avait traversé son esprit.

Mais de fil en aiguilles avec les années, elle avait changée, avait continuée à traînée qu'avec eux, avait pris des fous rires avec Kiba, avait ennuyée Saï lorsqu'il dessinait et beuglait sur le ténébreux lorsque ce dernier envoyait les filles bouler qui le draguaient. Son comportement si bizarre soit-il l'avait fait plus d'une fois sourire et tout doucement, il s'était attaché à ce phénomène paradoxal qu'était la jeune fille. Avec qui il fallait le dire, on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Lui, il était resté le même, calme, impassible, gardant son sang-froid en toutes occasions, discipliné et à l'époque, la seule fille qui parlait à la belle Tenten était Hinata, son adorable sœur avec qui il n'avait plus aucun lien à l'heure actuelle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient entendues directement dès leur rencontre, elles s'étaient même gentiment moquées de lui et dans ces moments-là, il n'avait que soulevé ses épaules, indifférent mais heureux que sa sœur se soit trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes filles en question avaient un caractère opposé l'une à l'autre. Tenten qui était genre explosif et qui aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait, Hinata était tout le contraire. Douce, calme, sans débordement excessif, elle était, l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement et gracieusement le long d'un ruisseau sans aucune vague. Les deux filles s'étaient complétées et la jeune fille aux macarons s'était assagie grâce à la fréquentation de la jeune Hyuuga.

Le noiraud s'était donc attaché de plus en plus à la brunette au fil des années et malgré les coups de gueule qu'ils avaient eus, du moins, la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait traité, ils étaient devenus des amis, de très bons amis. Ils étaient devenus par la suite, inséparables et c'est avec lui qu'elle avait fait les pires absurdités qui puissent exister, lui présent pour la freiner dans ses conneries. Entre autres, lorsqu'elle faisait le mur pour fuir l'autorité de ses parents qu'elle disait, étouffant.

Le lycée était arrivé ensuite et tout leur petit groupe était plus soudé que jamais, Tenten avait muri et était plus calme mais Neji savait, depuis qu'il était petit, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux eaux qui dorment… Et la brunette n'était pas des celles qu'il fallait énervée ou provoquée, trait de caractère qu'il aimait plus que tout, même si parfois, lors de ses emportements, il devait élever la voix un tantinet pour se faire entendre et la calmée.

Hinata et Tenten étaient devenues comme des sœurs et tous, traînaient ensembles. Puis, le pari le plus stupide avait été lancé par Kiba et tous, avaient fait la rencontre de Sakura. Adorable jeune fille très timide qui ne savait pas s'imposer et qui rougissait comme une tomate lorsque le regard abyssal de Sasuke se coulait sur elle. Il l'avait trouvée attendrissante, chaleureuse, gentille et tellement pleine de vie avec ses yeux pétillants et ses doux sourires.

Une fille de plus était rentrée dans leur bande et dans l'ombre, l'Uchiwa s'était entrepris de la protégée contre quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Très vite, il avait vu l'attachement qu'il avait porté à la fleur, cette dernière s'était entendue directement avec les deux filles de la bande, ils étaient heureux dans leur petit train-train quotidien. Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient mis ensemble au bout d'un an, lui, il s'était encore plus approché de Tenten qui aimait le faire tourner en bourrique, Hinata avait essayée avec Kiba, sans succès hélas et le pari avait été oublié, tout avait été _parfait_.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ans que tout bascula, un matin d'été où personne n'avait rien compris et que Sasuke avait laissé tombée comme une vulgaire chaussette la belle rose. A l'instant présent, le Hyuuga ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ça mais il l'avait fait, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait été un stupide pari. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas alors que Neji était très bien placé pour savoir à quel point il avait aimée cette fille et qu'il aimait toujours d'ailleurs.

Sa vie à lui changea de tout au tout ensuite et il en avait voulu longtemps à son pote du collège. Pour cause, sa sœur ne lui parlait plus, ne le regardait presque jamais alors qu'ils avaient été comme les deux doigts de la main depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Il pouvait s'en souvenir comme si c'était hier le jour où sa moitié, son adorée sœurette lui avait tournée le dos.

C'était le soir même de la bourde de son pote, personne n'avait revu Sakura, même pas Tenten aux cours qu'elles partageaient ensemble. Ses copains et lui avaient entendu dire qu'elle avait été amenée à l'infirmerie et puis, plus rien. Sasuke était resté impassible, s'en foutant royalement, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de faire paraître mais lui, Neji Hyuuga qui analysait tout avait vu. Cette douleur insoutenable et ce chagrin qui brillaient dans les yeux, il l'avait capté. Il n'avait toutefois rien dit, n'avait pas été surpris non plus que sa sœur ne traîne pas avec eux. Parfois, elle restait avec ses copines ou restait tout bonnement à la bibliothèque du lycée. Il était donc rentré chez lui naturellement après avoir déposé la brunette chez elle qui elle, n'avait pipé mot, chose bizarre soit dit en passant mais il n'avait pas été plus interpellé que ça.

Hinata était rentrée plus tard ce soir-là et lorsqu'il l'avait entendue dans le couloir du deuxième étage de leur maison, il était sorti de sa chambre, prêt à l'accueillir comme chaque fois qu'elle rentrait plus tard que lui. Mais il s'était stoppé net en voyant les yeux de sa sœur si triste, si vide, si perdu…

« _**Hina ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ »

Il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet, sa petite sœur allait mal et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle, elle avait simplement détournée la tête alors que dans le couloir décoré de tableaux de peintres ou de personnages de leur famille, ils se faisaient face.

« _**Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ?**_ avait-elle chuchotée.

-_**Je ne comprends pas…**_ »

Elle avait ensuite redressée la tête et son cœur avait manqué un battement, jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez la jeune fille et pour qui que ce soit. Il était dur, sévère, méprisant et haineux et de tels yeux, lui était visiblement dédié.

« _**Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris franchement ? Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes des mecs ? Parce que vous êtes en bande ?**_

-_**Hina…**_

-_**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu me dégoutes, je ne te reconnais plus Neji, vous me donnez tout bonnement envie de gerber !**_ avait-elle claquée sans élevée la voix mais durement. »

Le jeune homme avait avalé sa salive difficilement, l'excès de colère qu'il voyait chez sa sœur était normalement chose à voir chez Tenten mais pas chez une si gentille et douce jeune fille. Il en tremblait d'ailleurs de tous ses membres mais il ne put répliquer ni expliquer quoi que ce soit que déjà, elle continuait.

« _**Je pensais qu'elle était votre amie, qu'elle était ton amie Neji ! Sais-tu dans quel état d'esprit est Sakura au moins ? Sais-tu le mal que vous lui avez fait ?**_

-_**Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer…**_

-_**Je ne veux rien entendre !**_ avait-elle coupée, levant sa délicate main. _**Dorénavant, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole, pour moi, vous n'existez plus, je n'ai plus de frère, plus rien ne me concerne par rapport à vous. Si vous me croisez dans le couloir, je ferais comme si je ne vous connaissais pas, si vous osez me parler, je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous entendre et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je suis peut-être puérile mais ce que vous avez fait ce matin à mon amie, je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner, encore moins à toi Neji.**_

-_**Tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose.**_ avait continué le noiraud calmement.

-_**Et pourtant…**_ »

Elle avait ensuite tournée les talons, faisant voler de fait sa longue chevelure bleue nuit et Neji avait cru sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, se disant que la nuit porte conseil et que dès le lendemain, il ferait en sorte que sa sœur l'écoute.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu de lendemain, elle n'était pas au petit déjeuner et l'horreur s'était peinte dans ses traits lorsqu'au lycée, elle avait appliqué à la lettre tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait perdu sa petite sœur et il n'avait même pas bronché.

Tout s'était ensuite accéléré entre Tenten et lui, le départ de Sakura avait été annoncé et plus personne n'avait revu la jeune fille qui avait été humiliée par Sasuke devant tout le lycée. La brunette s'était faite comme muette ensuite, n'explosant plus, ne rigolant plus aux pitreries de Kiba, elle n'ennuyait plus Saï avec ses dessins et quant à l'Uchiwa, elle ne faisait que le regardé à la dérobée, ne voulant pas dire une parole de travers. Avec lui, elle restait à l'écart, elle ne le regardait même plus et pour Hinata, c'était bien pire, l'absence de la jeune fille dans leur groupe avait atteint la brunette plus que de raison ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne leur parlait plus. Tenten se retrouvait à nouveau sans amies…

Il avait décidé d'aller chez elle un dimanche, généralement, les week-ends elle traînait avec eux mais depuis cette histoire, trois mois après environ, elle ne le faisait plus et son comportement commençait à fort l'inquiéter. Il avait déjà perdu sa sœur, il ne voulait pas perdre non plus son amie, celle à qui il tenait, celle dont il était tombé amoureux avec les années.

Il avait sonné chez elle et c'était sa mère qui était venue lui ouvrir, grande et belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux auburn bouclés avec un caractère assez spécial, sûrement un trait de famille. Elle l'avait fait entrer directement et lui avait dit « _**fais la sortir de cette chambre par n'importe quel moyen sinon c'est moi qui le ferai, même si je dois lui arracher la peau du cul pour ça**_». Le message avait été clair, en outre, même le langage elle le tenait de sa mère…

Il avait ensuite monté les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre après avoir traversé le salon, il avait pénétré le couloir où les chambres et la salle de bain siégeaient et il s'était arrêté devant la porte de l'antre de Tenten. Il avait quelque peu repris une respiration normale en inspirant plusieurs fois et il avait ensuite ouvert doucement cette porte alors qu'habituellement, il l'ouvrait en grand d'un coup pour la prendre par surprise.

La jeune fille qu'il trouva sur le lit au centre de la pièce dans la pénombre était méconnaissable, elle était vêtue d'une belle nuisette couleur crème, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas encore habillée alors qu'il n'était pas loin de dix heures du matin. Ses beaux cheveux auburn, d'habitude relevés en deux chignons ondulaient sur ses épaule et ses yeux noisette étaient comme un miroir où tout pouvait s'y refléter. Un rien aurait pu briser cette fille en mille morceaux tel du cristal, elle était si vulnérable qu'à cette vue, le cœur du jeune Hyuuga c'était serré douloureusement.

Il était entré ensuite dans la pièce meublée sobrement où quelques trucs traînaient par-ci, par-là, il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et il s'était dirigé vers le lit de son amie qui déjà, ne le regardait plus. Il s'était ensuite assis au bord tout aussi silencieusement et ne tenant plus de ce silence, du fait qu'elle le nie ainsi alors qu'il était là, juste devant. Il mit ses mains sur ses belles joues rosées habituellement et il encra son regard nacré dans celui, noisette de la demoiselle, là, elle avait pu voir son mécontentement.

« _**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tenten ?**_ s'était-il fâché, sans pour autant élevé la voix.

-_**Rien.**_ avait-elle répondu d'une voix enrouée du fait de ne pas avoir adressé un seul mot à qui que ce soit durant tout le week-end.

-_**Ne me ment pas, pas à moi, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.**_

-_**N'importe quoi.**_

-_**Tu crois ? Je sais très bien que dès qu'un infime truc ne va pas tu t'emballes, tu t'énerves sur n'importe qui et ce, même s'il est innocent. Tu aimes ennuyée les autres, les taquinés, courir dans tous les sens et aimes t'énervée, ça te libère, tu me l'as dit toi-même un jour, tu kif passer ta foudre sur autrui. En particulier sur les gens que tu ne supportes pas alors que tu tiens à eux également. Combien de fois on ne sait pas pris la tête hein ?**_

-_**Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi…**_

-_**Alors quoi ? Tu vas me nier longtemps encore ? Tu vas continuée à regardée Sasuke du coin de l'œil ? Où faire comme si de rien était à côté de Saï alors que tu aimes l'ennuyé ? Et Kiba ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu n'es plus la même et tu le sais.**_

-_**A quoi bon de toute façon, je n'ai plus personne…Sakura est partie, Hinata m'a tournée le dos…**_ avait-elle dit, laissant les larmes dévalées ses joues. »

Le jeune homme avait baissé sa tête tout en gardant ses mains tièdes sur les joues de la brunette, blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« _**Et moi alors…je ne compte pas ?**_ »

Tenten avait regardée son ami surprise alors qu'il redressait sa tête, elle put voir ainsi toute la souffrance qui l'habitait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait aimés dès le début sans jamais l'avouée alors qu'habituellement, il ne montrait rien.

« _**Je ne compte pas pour toi ?**_

-_**Je…**_

-_**Moi aussi j'ai perdu pas mal dans cette histoire et tu es une personne que je ne veux perdre en aucun cas.**_

-_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenir à moi ? On sait toujours détestés.**_

-_**Non, moi je t'aime.**_ »

La jeune fille avait entrouvert ses lèvres sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle confession mais la seconde qui suivit, Neji avait plaqué ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes, prenant le risque. Mais au lieu de le repoussé, elle s'était accrochée à lui, répondant à son baiser, à ses sentiments. C'était le commencement de leur histoire, de leur couple. A partir de là, ils étaient devenus plus qu'inséparable et leur lien c'était renforcé. Depuis ce moment-là, ils sortaient ensemble…

Une porte claqua et le jeune homme revint à la réalité, sortant ainsi des méandres du passé et il vit sa petite amie s'approchée de lui souriante, il lui rendit son sourire en le faisant en coin, directement, il prit ses cours pour les mettre dans son sac. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un chaste baiser et côte à côte, en se tenant la main ils commencèrent à marcher. Le silence était d'ores, le jeune noiraud savait que la brunette était dans des tourments mais elle ne s'enfermait pas comme à l'époque, les choses avaient changés depuis mais il ne voulait pas pour autant la laisser ainsi.

« **Ca a été ta nuit ?** questionna-t-il.

-**Comme d'habitude pourquoi ?**

-**Comme ça.**

-**En fait, tu voudrais parler d'hier non ?**

-**C'est toi qui vois…**

-**Ca m'a un peu déboussolée à vrai dire.**

-**Je sais.**

-**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

-**Il n'y a rien à faire.**

-**Mais Sasuke…**

-**Est un grand garçon.** coupa Neji.

-**Mais…**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.**

-**J'espère, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'a quittée alors qu'il l'aimait.**

-**Ne parle pas du passé en disant ça.**

-**Pourquoi ? Il l'aime toujours tu crois ?**

-**Hum…**

-**Je ne comprends plus rien.**

-**Laisse les faire, on verra par la suite.**

-**Tu dois avoir raison, mais quand même, son regard était si vide…** »

Le Hyuuga l'avait constaté aussi, en fait, il était certain que toute leur bande l'avait vu, en particulier l'Uchiwa et il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer à présent. Après tout, ça faisait quelques années qu'ils n'avaient plus vu la fleur, personne ne savait ce qu'était sa vie à présent, tout ce que Neji avait pu en conclure de ses yeux qui analysaient tout était ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus comme autrefois. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui, il était certain que la Sakura toute timide et réservée n'était plus, une autre personnalité avait surgi. Ce qu'il voulait savoir à présent, c'était, laquelle ?

Il restait environ dix minutes avant que la sonnerie ne sonne à l'université où le groupe de Tenten étudiait. Ce qui s'était passé la veille, personne n'en parla ou faisait allusion, c'était comme si aucun d'eux n'avait vu la jeune fille à la chevelure rose alors que cette dernière était dans les penser de chacun.

Sasuke était comme à son habitude, impassible et il ne montrait rien de ses émois, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était de toutes petites cernes sous ses yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Saï dessinait toujours dans son petit calepin, debout et Kiba rigolait avec Tenten, comme souvent. Tout avait l'air normal, enfin, presque.

Leur petite troupe était dans l'un des couloirs de l'établissement puisque la pluie avait commencé à tomber au-dehors, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'être réfugiés dans l'école. Plein d'élèves les entouraient, le bruit des voix de chacun emplissaient les lieux, presque à vous donner mal à la tête mais en tant qu'élève, c'était habituel.

Sasuke et sa bande étaient près de certains casiers qui ornaient les couloirs, ici, pas d'impasse où qui que ce soit pouvait bloquer quelqu'un contre un casier où se cacher pour s'embrasser, ce n'était plus le lycée.

Dans la cohue des élèves, le petit groupe ne vit pas une personne s'approcher d'eux ou plutôt, d'un casier en particulier. Sasuke et sa bande étaient du genre à ne pas trop faire attention aux autres, ils étaient bien avec leur petite bande, tranquille.

Ladite personne qui avançait parmi la foule des élèves ne faisait pas attention non plus aux autres, avançant tout simplement vers un endroit bien distinct. Calme, posée, impénétrable, voilà ce qu'elle était. Une fois près du groupe, Kiba et Tenten se stoppèrent, Saï releva la tête également surpris, Neji observait tandis que Sasuke était stoïque.

Juste à côté du ténébreux, une jeune fille avait ouvert son casier comme si elle ne les connaissait pas, comme s'ils n'existaient pas alors qu'elle était très bien placée pour savoir qui ils étaient. Sakura Haruno niait en beauté ses anciens amis, son ancien petit copain, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais une fois de plus, il ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

La jeune rose déposait des cours dans son casier, en prenait d'autre alors que dans le groupe, le silence complet se faisait, un seul geste trahissait leurs émois, le poing gauche que Sasuke serrait et desserrait, signe qu'il était nerveux.

Une blonde arriva ensuite telle une tornade et elle tapa même dans l'œil de Kiba qui ne bougea pas, alors que d'habitude, il n'hésitait pas à draguer mais là, la donne était différente, un froid glacial était jeté sur chacun d'eux alors que la belle blonde se colla déjà à la jeune fille toujours occupée à son casier.

« **Saky chérie !**

-**Bonjour Ino.** »

L'Uchiwa ferma un instant ses yeux sous cette douce voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps mais très vite, il les rouvrit alors que Saï s'était remis à dessiner l'air de rien pour faire passer son stress.

« **Tu sais quoi ? Il y a une fête vendredi soir, ce serait bien qu'on y aille.**

-**Tu t'ais déjà renseignée à ce que je vois.** répondit la fleur tout en étant occupée dans son casier.

-**Ben ouais, faut bien que je le fasse, je te vois mal le faire alors…**

-**Où est Naruto ?**

-**Ah je ne sais pas, son casier est quelque part dans l'établissement, mais je ne sais où, j'espère qu'il ne se perdra pas.**

-**Ma foi, il suivra peut-être le troupeau…** lança Sakura en fermant son casier.

-**Quel troupeau ?** demanda stupidement la belle Uzumaki.

Derrière eux, le long du couloir, un tas d'élèves avançaient et les filles se retournèrent, une tête blonde y était au centre qui avançait avec eux, il leva la main, sourit stupidement et lança un bête :

« **Salut les filles** »

Et il continua son chemin alors qu'Ino secoua sa tête et que Sakura se mit à sourire, un sourire destiné rien qu'à ses amis.

« **Ce troupeau-là.**

-**C'est une idée à toi ça.**

-**Connaissant l'orientation de mon petit blondinet, fallait bien que je le conseille non ?**

-**Ouais, soit dit en passant, ta meilleure amie c'est moi alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu passes tes soirées au téléphone avec mon frère ?** »

Pour toute réponse, l'Haruno souleva ses épaules et commença à marcher, ne se retournant pas une seule fois pour regarder son ex petit copain alors que tous deux, l'instant d'avant était à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Ino se mit à courir en beuglant à la jeune fille de l'attendre alors que dans le groupe du ténébreux, c'était comme si personne n'osait respirer.

Kiba se mit à soupirer une fois les filles au bout du couloir parmi les autres élèves et il se gratta la tête.

« **Dites…il se passe quoi là ?**

-**Rien de particulier.** répondit Saï en dessinant.

-**C'est ce qu'on appelle du niage total.** en conclut le Hyuuga.

-**Sasuke…** murmura la jeune fille. »

Mais la cloche se mit à sonner à ce moment-là, prestement, le brun se redressa vu qu'il était accoudé aux casiers et sans un mot, il prit la route de sa classe, suivi des autres. Mais avant que Tenten ne les quitte, elle échangea un regard avec son copain, tous deux pensaient à la même chose.

Les choses allaient se gâter, personne ne niait Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura venait de faire sa première bourde…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Lien visuel et indifférence.**

Il marchait dans les couloirs de son établissement où il avait cours, c'était désert, aucun bruit, c'était à peine si on pouvait entendre une mouche voler hormis ses chaussures qui frôlaient le bitume d'un pas las. Une fois de plus, il était en retard. Quoi de plus étonnant puisque chaque matin il laissait son réveil sonner, se cachant les oreilles de son coussin pour pioncer encore un peu.

Pour une fois, la veille au soir il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, chose assez exceptionnelle chez lui puisque c'était son passe-temps favori. Les seuls moments où il pouvait fantasmé à sa guise et plongé dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Avoir revu Sakura lui avait fait un choc, il n'avait pas été proche d'elle autrefois mais il avait apprécié ce petit bout de femme qui avait fait partie de leur train de vie et qui avait conquis le cœur de l'Uchiwa.

Il avait vu de ses yeux fatigués et las ce regard vide, comme si eux, avaient été transparents. Il avait vu son indifférence et son cœur s'était accéléré dans sa poitrine. L'envie de dormir lui était passée et il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devait être le ténébreux.

Sa petite bande, il avait été le dernier à l'intégré, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il venait de changé de lycée et déjà, il roupillait sur un banc. Ce qui l'avait sorti de son petit sommeil avait été une belle brunette avec des chignons sur la tête qui criait sur un jeune homme au regard impassible, l'écoutant sans rien répondre.

Ca l'avait surpris sur le moment même, depuis quand un garçon se laissait marcher sur les pieds par une fille ? Ca avait été sa première pensée, ensuite, Sasuke s'était assis prestement à côté de lui et ils s'étaient regardés, il lui avait fait un petit sourire en coin en guise d'excuse, avait tiré sur le chemisier de la jeune fille pour la faire asseoir et elle c'était calmée, du moins en apparence.

Shikamaru avait souri et à partir de ce moment-là il était entré dans leur petite troupe qui sortait du commun. Il avait trouvé en Kiba un jeune homme qui prenait la vie comme un jeu, à parier à tout va sur tout et n'importe quoi. En Saï un dessinateur avec des doigts en or qui lui, assistait plutôt à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui sans rien dire, griffonnant dans son calepin non-stop. En Neji, quelqu'un de calme et de posé, sur qui on pouvait compter. En Tenten, l'insouciance à l'état brut, qui beuglait à tout va sur le pauvre Hyuuga qui ne bronchait pas et qui pouvait la remettre en place d'une simple parole, une simple pichenette. En Sasuke, quelqu'un de fort comme un roc qui ne se laissait dominé par personne mais qui pouvait tellement s'attaché à ses amis à qui on ne pouvait pas faire de mal. En Hinata, une jeune fille douce qui n'élevait jamais la voix et qui dégageait une grâce hors normes et une prestance à vous faire fondre le cœur, intimant le respect. Et enfin, en Sakura, une sensiblerie encore jamais vue chez un humain mais si touchant à la fois qu'on ne pouvait que l'adorée.

Mais tout avait volé en éclats un jour, sans que qui conque puisse comprendre le ténébreux. La rose avait quittée le groupe, ne se montrant plus une seule fois, la noiraude leur avait tournée le dos et tous, avait été affectés par ce qui s'était produit dans leur petite bande mais la vie avait continué avec les blessures et tous avaient relevés la tête.

Sa vie à lui avait plus basculé le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds à l'université, entouré de ses potes. Ca c'était passer au beau milieu de la cour alors qu'il somnolait les yeux fermés et que le brouhaha se faisait autour d'eux. Quoi de plus normal entouré de singes qui allaient en cours ? Car le Nara les comparait tous à des singes non civilisés et qui lui donnaient un mal de crâne pas possible.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais à un moment donné il avait ouvert ses yeux fatigués et dans la cohue des élèves il l'avait vue, elle. Impétueuse, fière et provocatrice. Elle rigolait à gorge déployée avec deux filles qui se faisait toute petite pour ne pas qu'on les remarques, peine perdue bien évidemment avec une jeune fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui savait s'imposée, se montrée aux autres telle la rebelle qu'elle était.

Elle avait posé ses yeux verts sapin sur sa personne qui lui avait fait manquer un battement de cœur, ses cheveux blonds dont les mèches de ses quatre couettes bougeaient au gré du vent lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douce caresse sur sa peau alors que rien ne touchait son corps. Ses vêtements débrayés et ses baskets l'avaient conquis, ses lèvres rosées et ses pommettes l'avaient fait frissonner. Elle avait souri d'un air narquois en voyant ses yeux sombres et elle s'était mise à hurlée à son intention.

« _**Tu veux ma photo le nouveau peut-être ?**_ »

Il avait soupiré, il avait craqué sur une fille sans aucune gêne qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Généralement, il trouvait les filles ennuyeuses et pas intéressantes et il était tombé sur la pire de toutes. La journée s'était ensuite écoulée et en fin d'après-midi, main dans les poches tout en bayant, il avait pris le chemin de sa demeure. Non loin de son école, il avait revu cette fille contre un mur, un pied dessus et elle l'avait regardé de haut. Il s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres d'elle, bien plus fatigué de voir se bout en train le lorgner.

« _**Quoi ?**_ avait-il dit.

-_**Tu ne tiens pas à ta peau toi pour me mater, on est plus à la maternelle ici.**_

-_**Tu me fatigues femme.**_

-_**J'ai bien envie de jouer tu vois.**_

-_**Ce sera sans moi.**_ »

Il avait avancé comme s'il s'en foutait royalement mais à peine l'avait-il dépassée de quelques pas qu'elle s'était remise à parlée.

« _**Temari No Sobaku.**_ »

Il s'était retourné, l'interrogeant de ses yeux flegmatiques et elle avait sourit en coin.

« _**C'est mon nom petit Nara, tache de ne pas l'oublier, tu en auras bien besoin à l'avenir.**_ »

Elle lui avait tournée le dos ensuite, le laissant seul dans cette rue où quelques passants marchaient simplement sans trop faire attention à lui. A partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais oublié le nom de cette fille. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, elle s'était moquée ouvertement de lui, l'avait regardé avec mépris et moquerie. L'avait charrié, insulté, taquiné. Il avait été son jeu et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé respiré une seule seconde, s'amusant avec lui.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le coup du comment et du pourquoi elle connaissait son nom mais à bien y réfléchir, elle avait dû se renseignée, il avait fait pareil sur elle. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'elle était le genre de fille vulgaire, qui aimait dominer et que les garçons ne lui faisaient pas du tout peur, se battant même avec eux, leur foutant des beaux crochets du droit.

Temari n'était pas une fille pour lui mais il en était tombé éperdument amoureux et pourtant, ça aurait dû être tout le contraire puisqu'ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Sans que ses amis le sachent, il s'était attaché à ses petits moments de provocations entre la blonde et lui, seul instant où elle daignait le regarder et faire attention à lui. Il devait sûrement être un peu masochiste car après tout, ne le dénigrait-elle pas un peu ? Même beaucoup ?

Au bout d'un couloir, avant de prendre les escaliers pour monter un étage il la vit contre les casiers à chiquer vulgairement en faisant des bulles qu'elle pétait. Elle le regardait de ses si beaux yeux verts moqueurs et intérieurement, il jubilait. Un nouvel affrontement allait avoir lieu, ce qui allait le requinquer.

L'air de rien, il continua à avancé, mains dans les poches et passa devant elle, ce n'était jamais lui qui faisait le premier pas et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt que ça change. Comme il l'avait espéré, à son passage, elle ouvrit sa bouche.

« **Eh Nara !** »

Il s'était arrêté, offrant toujours son dos à la jeune fille et avait tourné sa tête de biais, sans rien dire, attendant la suite.

« **J'ai envie de jouer pas toi ?** »

Il s'était mis à sourire, c'était comme un code entre eux, c'était mal saint mais il adorait ça.

« **Tu proposes quoi ?** »

A son tour, la No Sobaku s'était mise à sourire, elle s'était redressée et d'un pas nonchalant elle c'était rapprochée de lui. Ils se firent face, yeux dans les yeux alors qu'elle chiquait.

« **Cap de venir griller une clope avec moi dans les djoc des filles.**

-**C'est débile.**

-**Tu n'as pas de couilles.**

-**Tu veux vérifier peut-être ?**

-**Ca se pourrait bien…**

-**Tu es complètement folle.**

-**Et alors ? Tu as peur ?**

-**De toi ?**

-**Oh non pas de moi, de te faire attraper et de t'agenouiller devant moi.** »

Temari avait avancée ensuite et le jeune homme l'avait regardé, il avait ensuite soulevé ses épaules et l'avait suivie, il était cap. Un dicton disait « _jeu de main, jeu de vilain_ », le sien disait « _jeu de fourbe, jeu de bourde_ » mais ça aussi, il kiffait. Oser avec cette fille, répondre à ses provocations et contourner l'interdit, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant.

L'heure du midi était enfin arrivée, au self, Tenten était assise sur les genoux de son copain mais elle était frustrée, elle ne pétait donc pas un seul mot, grignotant à peine son sandwich. Saï dessinait, comme à son habitude, Kiba parlait à Sasuke qui lui regardait discrètement dans un endroit précis de temps à autre. Karin n'était point là mais ça ne saurait tarder, l'Uchiwa le savait, quant à Shikamaru, il était aux abonnés absents.

« **Quelqu'un a vu Shika au fait ?** demanda l'Inuzuka.

-**Non, il dort peut-être encore chez lui.** répondit Neji.

-**Ce ne serait pas étonnant.** renchérit Saï, tout en griffonnant.

-**Tu en penses quoi Sasuke ?** demanda Kiba au ténébreux.

-**Hum ?** »

Le brun fixa son ami juste en face de lui, il n'avait pas écouté. La brunette le regarda, elle savait très bien ce qu'il fixait de temps en temps, ou plutôt, qui il zieutait. Sakura était à quelques tables de la leur et elle ne faisait pas attention à eux. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à elle alors qu'elles partageaient la même classe. C'était comme si, aux yeux de la rose, elle n'existait pas, leur bande était invisible et c'était plus que vexant.

« **Je disais, tu sais où est Shikamaru ?** réitéra Kiba.

-**Non.** »

Une rousse prit place à ce moment-là à côté du ténébreux, minijupe, tunique plongeant par-dessus, maquillage un peu trop prononcé mais c'est ce qui faisait la personnalité de la copine du beau brun qu'elle embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« **Salut.** prononça-t-elle à l'intention des autres.

-**Ah Karin, tu as vu notre pote toi ?** attaqua directement Kiba.

-**Shikamaru le dormeur c'est ça ?** énonça-t-elle provocatrice.

-**Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.** grinça des dents la brunette. »

Mais la concernée ne fit pas attention et elle se mit même à sourire, une risette qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« **Je l'ai effectivement croisé.**

-**Ah ?** releva la tête le brun qui dessinait.

-**Où ?** demanda le Hyuuga.

-**Dans les toilettes des filles.**

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?** questionna l'Inuzuka.

-**Bah il était avec une fille, en train de fumer une clope.**

-**Une fille ?** dirent tous sauf Sasuke. »

D'ailleurs, la rousse regarda son copain pour voir pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit qu'il observait quelqu'un mais parmi toute cette foule, elle ne pouvait voir qui était-ce.

« **Tu observes qui comme ça ?**

-**Personne.** répondit-il tout en prenant sa canette de coca pour boire une gorgée. »

La jeune fille pinça des lèvres, son copain lui cachait encore quelque chose. Avec lui, c'était volcanique, une fois il la cajolait et lui faisait ardemment l'amour mais l'instant d'après il pouvait creuser un fossé entre eux pour s'éloigné d'elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontrée un mec avec une telle personnalité, quelqu'un qui ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, pensait ou éprouvait. Elle savait que sa place n'était pas avec lui mais elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le quitter. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, de toute façon c'était lui qui revenait, réclamant de la tendresse et de l'amour. Plus lunatique que le ténébreux ça n'existait pas…

Quelques tables plus loin, dans le collimateur de la bande de Sasuke, la rose lisait, donnant simplement son profil au regard noir charbon du jeune homme. Son ami le blondinet était à son autre côté et la sœur de ce dernier juste en face de sa meilleure amie. Naruto mangeait à la vitesse de l'éclair, se taisant du coup, seul moment où on ne l'entendait pas tandis qu'Ino, mangeait son sandwich tout en prenant des notes dans un cahier, moment calme pour la jeune fille également.

Mais ses yeux bleus ne restaient en aucun cas inactif et c'est ainsi qu'elle put voir qu'à plusieurs reprises, un jeune garçon observait la fleur. Son regard était sombre, profond, la blancheur de sa peau et ses cheveux ébène donnaient un contraste saisissant. La Uzumaki pouvait le reconnaître, ce jeune homme-là avait une beauté à couper le souffle, il était vraiment mignon même s'il n'était pas son genre.

Elle le reconnut, c'était l'un des garçons qui étaient juste à côté du casier de sa rose le matin même, elle en conclut donc qu'il avait dû sûrement flasher sur son amie. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être un signe même si elle devait bien avouée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon portait un intérêt à l'Haruno. Après tout, elle était belle, ça aussi la blonde ne pouvait pas le nier, même si elle rebutait la façon dont elle se coiffait. D'ailleurs, pour ça elle devait encore trouvée une solution avec son frère, lui faire perdre un pari mais qui serait de taille, que son amie ne pourrait refusée.

Ino se mit à sourire, peut-être qu'elle devait utilisée le fait que ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'arrêtait pas de lorgner sa meilleure amie ? Même en ayant une rousse à son côté ? Ca ne coutait rien d'essayer.

« **Tu as tapé dans l'œil d'un garçon Saky.** lança-t-elle.

-**Ca ne m'intéresse pas.** répondit la jeune fille tout en tournant une page de son livre.

-**Tu pourrais au moins voir à quoi il ressemble non ? Il t'observe en ce moment.**

-**Ca m'est égal.**

-**Aller Saky-chan.** se mêla le blond en lui donnant un coup de coude gentiment. »

Sakura soupira, si elle ne regardait pas ce garçon qui avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, ses deux meilleurs amis allaient se mettre d'accord et elle ne serait pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle délaissa donc son livre et se retourna légèrement et son cœur manqua un battement malgré le mur qu'elle avait érigée tout autour. Sasuke Uchiwa l'observait de ses yeux noirs qui pouvaient rivaliser aux ténèbres et d'après ce qu'elle put voir, il capta son regard de jade. Ca ne dura que deux secondes qu'elle brisa déjà le lien, reprit sa position initiale ainsi que sa lecture.

« **Il est mignon non ?** demanda Ino.

-**Il n'est qu'une perte de temps.** répondit la jeune fille. »

Le frère et la sœur s'échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent en même temps, décidément, leur amie en commun ne changerait jamais et il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Naruto se retourna et reconnut le garçon qui les observait ou plutôt, qui observait Sakura. Il le vit regarder ailleurs et il souri en regardant sa sœur à nouveau. Là, les yeux de la belle Ino se mirent à brillés, elle savait d'ores et déjà que son adorable frère avait une idée derrière la tête, aussi farfelue soit-elle…

Mais une chose que personne ne savait, que ce soit dans le groupe de l'un ou de l'autre c'est que le cœur du ténébreux et celui de la rose battait la chamade dans leur poitrine, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés un instant, pour beaucoup, ça ne voulait rien dire mais pas pour eux qui avait un passé en commun. Même si chacun faisait comme si de rien était, cela ne voulait rien dire, bien du contraire…

Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et Neji et Sasuke marchaient dans les couloirs, calmement, sans rien dire, se frayant un chemin dans la cohue des élèves pour gagner leur classe. Tous deux avaient quasi tous les mêmes cours ensemble, de ce fait, ils étaient comme inséparables. Le Hyuuga se faisait du souci pour sa copine, il l'avait trouvée bien trop silencieuse sur l'heure du midi mais il était tout aussi tracassé pour son pote à son côté qui ne pipait mot. Il l'avait vu observé Sakura même s'il avait fait mine de rien. Le retour de la demoiselle devait retourner complètement le ténébreux, il en était certain. Surtout qu'elle agissait comme si elle ne les avait jamais connus, lui-même en était vexé, lui qui avait été proche de l'Haruno puisqu'elle avait été l'une des amies proches de sa tendre sœur.

Cette dernière marchait d'ailleurs au sens opposé, vers eux avec des amies à elle et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa fine silhouette se démarquait assez des autres filles, sa grâce et sa prestance pouvaient faire fondre plus d'un cœur masculin. Ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés se mouvaient à merveille autour de son corps. Elle était habillée avec gout et ses petits talons ajoutaient le tout. Hinata Hyuuga était belle, sans artifices.

Comme à chaque fois, elle passa à côté d'eux l'air de rien tout en parlant et souriant à ses amies, comme à chaque fois, leurs deux paires de nacres se croisaient une seconde et comme toujours, c'était lui qui détournait le regard. Pas qu'il ait peur de sa sœur, loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'elle aussi faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle le regardait à peine et continuait sa petite vie dans son coin, loin de lui, loin de sa bande. Et à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient où se regardaient, elle par inadvertance, son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il était loin le temps où il avait une complicité avec sa moitié comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis que rien ni personne ne séparerait.

« **Tu devrais essayer de lui reparler.** lança l'Uchiwa.

-**Ca ne servirait à rien.**

-**Alors pourquoi tu te retournes à chaque fois sur son passage ?** »

Neji soupira, il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il se retournait pour la voir s'éloignée parmi la foule des étudiants, sa sœur lui manquait, atrocement.

« **Je m'y suis fait.** répondit-il finalement.

-**J'en doute.**

-**Et toi ?** »

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers son ami qui avait une mine sérieuse et il soupira à son tour, il aurait dû se douter que Neji Hyuuga allait faire son psychologue…

« **Il n'y a rien à dire.**

-**A mon tour de dire : j'en doute.**

-**Que veux-tu que je te dise.** scanda Sasuke.

-**Vas-tu tenter quelque chose ?**

-**Pourquoi je ferais une telle absurdité ?**

-**Parce que tu l'aimes.** »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le noiraud entra dans la classe alors que le ténébreux se stoppa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Neji lui ait balancé ça ainsi alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le cacher depuis quatre ans. Il s'était même mis avec une fille pour l'oubliée, jeune demoiselle qu'il quittait inlassablement mais chez qui il retournait pour finir…

Une tape dans son dos se fit et il foudroya la personne qui avait osé ce geste sur sa personne, il fit un sourire en coin voyant son ami le Nara qui lui souriait, moqueur.

« **Alors Sasuke, on prend racine ?**

-**N'importe quoi, t'étais où toi au fait ?**

-**Je flânais, trop la flemme d'aller en cours.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?**

-**Je me suis fait choper par la dirlo, trop galère tout ça.** »

L'Uchiwa se mit à sourire de plus belle et il se demandait vraiment avec quelle fille le jeune homme avait été fumé car aux dernières nouvelles, il ne flashait que sur l'impétueuse Temari, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre soit dit en passant.

Mais déjà, la conversation s'arrêta là car Shikamaru se mit à bailler et entra dans sa classe, suivi du jeune homme et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le fond pour leur cours de sciences mais une chose interpella l'Uchiwa arriver à leur place, Neji n'était pas seul.

Un blond, pied sur le bureau était installé, côté fenêtre et parlait joyeusement avec le noiraud qui déjà, leur faisait signe de les rejoindre. Ce garçon, il ne savait pas qu'en penser mais déjà, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne saurait dire pourquoi et de toute façon il n'était pas du genre à se justifier mais c'était un fait.

Ce blondinet côtoyait la femme qu'il aimait et rien que pour cela, il le haïssait…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Ames égarées.**

C'était son jour de congé et sa soirée, il allait la passer avec son cadet, rituel qu'ils faisaient au moins une fois par semaine à jouer à la x-box alors qu'ils avaient passé l'âge. Il n'était plus étudiant, c'était terminé depuis un bon moment pour lui. La comptabilité, il en avait déjà marre, entouré de mâles en effervescence le soûlait, bien qu'il était homosexuel. Pourtant, c'était son travail, un emploi qu'il avait décroché à la sortie de ses fins d'études, ayant une concentration et une maîtrise des chiffres hors du commun.

Sa vie, depuis un an, lui était bien morose, depuis la dispute, depuis la bagarre… Il n'avait pas remplacé son conjoint, il l'aimait trop pour ça alors que son ancien partenaire n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis leur querelle, depuis _qu'il _ lui avait tourné le dos. Mais les mercredis soir, il les aimait car ce n'était que dans ses moments-là qu'il pouvait retrouver sa complicité avec son adorable petit frère qu'il avait trouvé morose la veille au soir soit dit en passant.

Il était donc là, dans ce rayon de magasin à faire quelques emplettes aux vues de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Pas de parents, rien que la maison pour eux, rien de tel pour un moment de détente. Dans son cadi, il y avait pack de bière, chips, chocolat, péché mignon de son frangin, cacahouètes et bien d'autres crasses encore. Manquaient plus que les pizzas pour souligner le tout.

Mais au milieu du rayon, le brun s'arrêta net, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, un peu plus loin dans le magasin, alors que d'autres clients faisaient leurs courses, son ex était là, à sourire à un blond. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis leur bagarre, mais son amour pour lui était resté intact.

Il se souvenait à merveille du jour où il l'avait rencontré, c'était en plein milieu de décembre, il y avait de cela plus ou moins six ans. Il n'avait alors que dix-neuf ans et le roux dix-huit, son frère était invité à un souper chez sa copine et il avait demandé de l'accompagner _pour occuper le frangin collant_ avait-il mentionné. Itachi avait souri, se disant que Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, étant le premier au courant qu'il aimait les hommes. Son cadet avait rigolé en voyant sa tête, lui disant _qu'il n'était pas Pd, mais qu'avec son charme, il pourrait bien le monopoliser quelques minutes, le temps d'être seul avec sa copine_.

Il avait donc pénétré cette ravissante maisonnée avec son frère, avait salué les parents ainsi que la jeune fille qui rougissait déjà à la vue de son copain, couple à peine née. Il avait trouvé ça trop chou et il avait pensé que son cadet devait bien faire des dégâts avec cette ravissante petite poupée qui avait l'air aussi pure que le cristal. Son regard ténébreux s'était ensuite dirigé vers les escaliers alors qu'il se trouvait dans le vestibule et son cœur c'était comme arrêté un instant.

Un jeune roux les regardait, visage fermé, le regard soupçonneux, à l'œil nu, on pouvait très bien voir qu'il était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Il avait descendu les escaliers, d'un pas souple alors que la mère de famille était repartie dans sa cuisine, il portait un jogging et un simple T-shirt par-dessus. Itachi avait bien remarqué que c'était un jeune homme qui sortait de son adolescence avec son visage d'ange.

« _**Saso' !**_ avait prononcée la fleur.

-_**C'est mon frère, Itachi.**_ était intervenu Sasuke.

-_**Ravi de te rencontrer.**_ avait scandé l'aîné Uchiwa, tendant sa main.

-_**Sasori Haruno.**_ s'était simplement présenté le jeune homme. »

Itachi avait senti la main chaude du roux dans la sienne et en avait frissonné, d'un simple regard, il avait été sous le charme et il avait souri. Sasori avait détaché sa main aussi vite que l'éclair, ressentant exactement le même courant et avait tourné le dos pour se diriger vers le salon. Sasuke avait donné un coup de coude à son frère alors que l'une de ses mains était dans celle de la rose qui les regardait sans comprendre alors que le plus jeune des Uchiwa foudroyait son frère du regard, reconnaissant en lui son regard de prédateur.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**_ avait demandé le cadet.

-_**Je vais exactement faire ce que tu m'as demandé petit frère.**_ »

Sasuke avait agrandi ses yeux alors qu'à son tour, Itachi avançait pour prendre le même chemin que le roux.

« _**Sasuke-kun ?**_ avait cité la fleur.

-_**T'inquiète pas bébé.**_ avait rassuré le jeune homme en lui embrassant la tempe. _**On monte ?**_ »

La jeune fille avait rougi tout en hochant la tête, le brun avait relevé la tête pour voir son frère qui les regardait, sourire en coin, il avait souri à son tour. Bien après, Itachi avait su que son stupide petit frère avait cru qu'il se prendrait un râteau…

Il était donc parti rejoindre le jeune homme au salon, installé dans le fauteuil, télécommande en main, un genou replié contre son buste. L'aîné Uchiwa avait inspiré un bon coup, ses hormones en ébullition et d'un pas nonchalant avait rejoint le roux, prenant place à son côté.

« _**Où est ton frère ?**_ avait-il demandé.

-_**Il est monté avec ta sœur.**_ »

L'Haruno avait soupiré et avait balancé la télécommande dans le fauteuil tout en se levant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, le brun lui avait saisi le poignet et de ses yeux auburn, Sasori l'avait foudroyé du regard.

« _**Laisse-les.**_

-_**Pas question qu'il souille ma sœur.**_

-_**Il n'en fera rien, pas avec nous en bas qui pouvons monter à tout moment, réfléchi.**_ »

Sasori avait dégagé son poignet d'un coup sec pour que le brun le lâche et s'était laissé tomber dans le divan, Itachi avait souri. Le frère de la copine de son frère réagissait exactement comme lui à ses quatorze ans, il avait donc fait mouche.

La soirée s'était suivi, le couple était redescendu peu après et le grand frère de la rose avait surveillé d'un œil sceptique le cadet Uchiwa, Itachi avait donc vite compris pourquoi il avait voulu qu'il l'accompagne. A table, il avait jeté plusieurs regards au roux qui l'évitait, il l'avait frôlé de temps en temps par mégarde et il avait senti que le jeune homme frissonnait dans ses moments-là, il en avait donc déduis qu'il devait passer à l'action.

La mère de famille était partie ensuite après le repas, rejoignant son mari on ne sait où, Sasuke et Sakura étaient remontés très vite, la jeune fille tirée par son copain avant que le grand frère ne les sépares, les menant au salon. Sasori et Itachi étaient donc restés dans la cuisine, le roux s'était activé à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle sous l'œil perçant du jeune Uchiwa. C'était le moment ou jamais alors lentement il s'était levé, déplacé pour se mettre juste derrière l'Haruno qui lavait une assiette.

Il avait senti le jeune homme se tendre à l'extrême sous son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, il avait entendu son souffle s'accélérer un rien et Itachi avait souri en coin. Il avait mis ses mains sur chaque côté du jeune homme, collant de ce fait son corps à celui de Sasori.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**_ avait lâché le frère de Sakura dans un souffle à peine audible.

-_**Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux.**_

-_**Déconne pas et recule.**_

-_**J'étais comme toi avant.**_

-_**Avant quoi ?**_

-_**Que je m'accepte, que j'affirme ce que je suis.**_

-_**Je ne te suis pas… et je t'ai dit de t'écarter bordel !**_ »

Le brun avait souri de plus belle, il paniquait, comme lui à l'époque et il avait déplacé l'une de ses mains sur le ventre du roux, en dessous de son T-shirt dans une douce caresse qui avait fait frissonné plus violemment l'Haruno.

« _**Dégage ta main de là.**_ avait soufflé Sasori, le souffle haletant.

- _**Arrête-moi si tu peux.**_ »

Et prestement, Itachi avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon du jeune homme, il avait ensuite soufflé dans l'oreille du roux « _**hooo mais tu bandes**_ » et il s'était saisi de l'objet désiré. Sasori avait étouffé un juron tout en s'agrippant à l'évier pendant que le brun faisait un mouvement de sa main.

« _**A…arrête…j'suis…pas Pd…**_ »

L'Uchiwa avait été bien plus vite, sentant le corps de son partenaire trembler, sa bite dans sa main gonflée et palpité, _il aimait_. Sasori avait serré les dents et il s'était mis à gémir, n'arrêtant nullement ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le brun avait mis ses autres doigts dans la bouche du roux, lui mettant de ce fait la tête en arrière tout en continuant son acte.

« _**Que crois-tu que mon frère fait à ton adorée petite sœur en ce moment ?**_ »

L'Haruno avait agrandi ses yeux, sachant très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« _**Il fait exactement ce que moi, je suis en train de te faire et elle aime autant que toi tu aimes.**_ »

Dans un son rauque, doigts d'Itachi dans sa bouche, Sasori avait éjaculé dans son pantalon et le brun avait retiré ses doigts et sa main du pantalon du jeune homme, s'écartant de fait en léchant ses doigts. Tout tremblant, le roux s'était laissé tomber à terre, haletant.

« _**Bon, je vais aller le chercher, on se reverra sûrement Sasori et n'angoisse pas trop, ce n'est pas une tarte d'être homo.**_ »

Il lui avait fallu à peine dix minutes pour monter à l'étage, récupérer Sasuke et ressortir, confiant qu'il reverrait ce roux si mignon. Son frère lui avait fait la gueule bien entendu, mais ce n'était qu'une fois dans la voiture, lui derrière le volant qu'il lui avait montré son mécontentement.

« _**Tu fais chier Tachi', j'étais occupé je te signale.**_

-_**Je sais.**_

- _**Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas occupé de son frère hein ?**_

-_**Je l'ai fait. Mais tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu l'as fait jouir non ?**_

-_**Bien sûr, deux fois, et toi ?**_ avait demandé le cadet sournoisement.

-_**Pareil. Je sens que je me suis trouver un nouveau partenaire de jeu.**_ »

Son jeune frère avait effacé son sourire stupide collé au visage et avait crié « _**tu déconnes là ? »**_ L'aîné avait souri de plus belle sans rien répondre. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que tout débuta entre Itachi et Sasori…

Le brun revint à la réalité lorsqu'une grosse femme le bouscula et il regarda son ex, Sasori Haruno rigolé avec le blond, ses yeux s'emplirent de douleur. Dire qu'il avait fait un fameux rentre dedans avec ce roux, mais en même temps, jamais il n'avait aimé un mec comme lui. La rupture de Sasuke et Sakura avait tout fait basculer entre eux, faisant de leur couple quelque chose de dégradant pour qu'ensuite, ça se termine en bagarre.

Il détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas plus se torturer et voir son ex lui faisait mal, surtout s'il s'affichait avec un autre. Car après tout, c'était bien grâce à lui que le frère de la rose avait accepté ce qu'il était, le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, mais les hommes et tout ça pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, Itachi était certain d'être le seul à souffrir alors que l'absence de Sasori le bouffait et ce, de plus en plus.

Ce que l'Uchiwa ne vit pas une fois son dos tourné, ce fut justement ledit roux qui se tourna, le regardant s'éloigner, souffrance également dans les yeux alors que son ami le blond avançait vers la caisse. Il ne savait pas comment, mais à chaque fois qu'Itachi était dans les parages, il le sentait, faisait semblant de rien et le regardait partir, une fois qu'il tournait les talons. Pour lui aussi, le vide qu'Itachi laissait dans sa vie était insupportable, mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre, n'était fait pour être ensemble, leur histoire n'avait été que chimère…

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. Comme chaque jour, elle salua les domestiques et tout en montant les grandes marches de sa demeure elle faisait claquer ses talons, d'une démarche emplie de grâce. Elle longeait ensuite le couloir où une porte était ouverte, celle de son frère. Elle s'arrêta devant, il était dans sa chambre, torse nu et pantalon, téléphone en main. Son regard de nacre se fit un instant triste, mais elle détourna la tête et reprit sa marche. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Hyuuga avait tourné son visage, n'écoutant plus qui il avait au téléphone. Pieds nus, il se dirigea vers sa porte et regarda sa sœur s'éloigner dans le couloir. Lui aussi, son regard se fit triste, mais Hinata ne pouvait pas pardonner à Neji et ce dernier le savait pertinemment.

La demoiselle pénétra sa chambre ensuite, vaste pièce où tout était rangé à sa place, propre et spacieuse avec un mobilier de luxe. Elle déposa son sac de cours sur son lit fait à la perfection et se mit à son bureau où elle alluma son ordinateur portable. Tout en patientant, elle regarda un cadre photo et elle se mit à sourire chaleureusement. Elle datait de cinq ans, mais la noiraude n'avait pu s'en séparer.

Dessus, elle-même y était, souriante avec grâce et chaleur, derrière elle, pendu à son cou, il y avait Sakura, les yeux pétillants de malice avec un grand sourire chaleureux, elle tenait ses mains dans les siennes. A sa droite, une autre jeune fille collée à la Hyuuga qui tirait la langue tout en souriant. Ses si beaux yeux noisette rieurs et espiègles avaient toujours plus à Hinata. Ce jour-là elle n'avait pas ses macarons et les cheveux de la ravissante Tenten tombaient sur ses épaules, telles de ravissantes boucles soyeuses.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire, la brunette était fausse, elle n'était pas son amie, elle aussi avait fait du mal à sa fleur, jeune fille fragile qui n'avait pas su se relever de l'humiliation dont elle avait été victime par Sasuke Uchiwa, garçon qu'elle avait en respect autrefois, meilleur ami de son frère. Ce n'était pas qu'aux garçons qu'elle avait tournée le dos, mais à la jeune fille aussi. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer ce qui s'était passé, même avec les années.

Elle souffrait certes de ne plus parler à son frère, mais elle avait tournée la page et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Néanmoins, elle fit un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui, de loin, du bout du couloir elle avait vu la rose. Son cœur s'était gonflé sous cette vision, Sakura avait l'air bien, entourée de deux têtes blondes à qui elle avait sourit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir remontée la pente, mais avait-elle vu Sasuke et sa bande ? Hinata se posait vraiment la question… Elle n'avait qu'une envie, revoir son amie, lui parler, chose qu'elle ferait dès le lendemain.

Son esprit se perdit dans les limbes de sa mémoire, à ce souvenir si triste qui remontait à quatre ans. Alors que dans la cour la rose s'était effondrée dans ses bras et que ceux qu'elle croyait être amis avec l'Haruno étaient rentrés dans l'établissement. Elle avait criée pour qu'on l'aide, elle, la fille qui n'élevait jamais la voix c'était époumonée. Elle avait perdu ses moyens, elle avait tremblée de tous ses membres et plusieurs personnes, professeurs entre autres, avaient accouru pour voir ce qui c'était passé.

Très vite, la fleur avait été conduite à l'infirmerie du lycée et en tant qu'amie, la jeune Hyuuga était restée près de la jeune fille qui avait très vite repris connaissance. Elle avait tournée sa tête vers la sienne, plongeant dans son regard de nacre et Hinata avait vu les si beaux yeux de jade de la demoiselle s'imbiber d'eau. Doucement et avec tendresse, elle lui avait saisi sa main, lui offrant un doux sourire.

« _**Ca va aller Saky-chan.**_

-_**Hina-chan…**_ »

Et l'Haruno avait fermée fort ses yeux, pleurant bruyamment devant l'impuissance, qu'elle, en tant qu'amie ressentait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part ressentir la douleur que celle qu'elle adorait pouvait ressentir et elle avait posée sa tête sur la poitrine de Sakura qui se soulevait par petits coups.

« _**Sasuke…Sasuke…**_ avait dit la jeune fille inlassablement. »

Les yeux d'Hinata si doux d'ordinaire c'étaient fait durs et impitoyables, chose jamais vue encore chez la jeune fille tout en restant tête sur le corps de son amie en larmes.

« _**Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai.**_ avait soufflée la noiraude. »

Mais l'Haruno avait pleurée de plus belle, se mettant doucement à crier sa tristesse, ne se calmant nullement. La brunette avait relevée la tête, s'était mise assise au bord du lit et avait mis ses mains délicates sur les joues mouillées de son amie.

« _**Ca va aller, je vais t'aider à oublier, à remonter la pente. Sasuke ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Moi je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

-_**Hina…je t'en supplie…dit moi que je fais un cauchemar…dit moi que je vais me réveiller…que Sasuke va me prendre dans ses bras…et me dire inlassablement qu'il m'aime…je t'en prie…dit moi que tout est faux…dit moi…dit moi…**_ »

Hinata s'était penchée, n'en supportant pas plus et avait serrée la jeune fille dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait alors que Sakura continuait encore à pleurer, appelant l'homme qu'elle aimait continuellement. Elle s'était mise à verser quelques larmes avec elle, ressentant sa tristesse au plus profond d'elle-même. Hélas elle ne pouvait pas dire à Sakura que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout était réalité, trahison et mensonge.

Elles avaient pleurées ensemble sans s'arrêter et finalement, Sakura s'était endormie en larmes. La noiraude s'était redressée, prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche et frottant ses yeux, effaçant ainsi les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait entrepris de frotter les yeux de son amie aussi sous l'œil triste de l'infirmière. Elle s'était ensuite saisie de son portable pour sonner à Sasori, il ne fallait pas que la fleur reste en cours aujourd'hui, pas dans cet état-là en tous les cas et elle avait composé le numéro du roux pour mettre par après son mobile à son oreille. Une voix masculine avait décroché au bout de la deuxième sonnerie qui n'était en rien celle de la personne qu'elle voulait contacter.

« _**Allo ?**_

-_**Itachi…est-ce que Sasori est près de toi ?**_

-_**Hinata ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Ta voix est bizarre…**_

-_**S'il te plaît, il faut que je parle à Sasori…**_

-_**Attends, je te le passe.**_ »

Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour qu'elle ait le frère de Sakura au bout du fil, elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais elle savait très bien ce que ses deux-là étaient en train de faire.

« _**Hinata ?**_

-_**Sasori…**_

-_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?**_

-_**C'est Sakura…il faut que tu viennes…**_ avait éclaté la noiraude en pleurs.

-_**Qu'est-il arrivé à mon bébé ?**_

-_**Viens…vite…à l'infirmerie…**_

-_**J'arrive !**_ »

Elle avait reçu la tonalité ensuite et elle s'était mise à pleurer de plus belle, mains sur ses yeux. Sasori s'était pointé environ vingt minutes plus tard en furie dans le lycée, le cœur palpitant. Quand il avait vu sa sœur allongée dans le lit, il était devenu blanc comme neige, elle dormait, mais les traces sous ses yeux ne mentaient pas. La Hyuuga avait pincées ses lèvres, n'expliquant rien au jeune homme et il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras. Elle s'était réveillée et accrochée à son cou en éclatant en sanglots. La Hyuuga les avait suivis alors que l'Haruno portait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Elle était restée toute l'après-midi avec Sakura qui n'avait pas arrêtée de pleurer, le roux avait été aux petits soins pour sa petite sœur qui refusait tout ce qu'il lui proposait, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient rien dit. Elle était ensuite rentrée au soir chez elle, tout en ayant pris une décision. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait plus jamais adressée la parole à son frère sauf devant leur parent quand c'était nécessaire.

Revenant à la réalité, la jeune demoiselle soupira et jeta sa tête en arrière, repensant à Sasori. Ce jeune homme-là, elle l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Roux qui rougissait lorsqu'Itachi lui mettait une main sur sa cuisse, qui aboyait sur le ténébreux lorsqu'il le tripotait en public. Un sourire naquit sur ses douces lèvres. Haruno Sasori était homosexuelle et Itachi Uchiwa lui avait tout appris en le dévergondant.

Le roux avait toujours appelé Sakura _son bébé_, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça qu'il la qualifiait. Personne ne pouvait la critiquer, la blesser ou avoir un geste déplacé envers elle. Elle se souvenait très bien comment il se comportait lorsque Sakura et Sasuke étaient devenus amis, il avait collé l'Uchiwa aux basques. Vociférant que s'il touchait à sa sœur, ne fus-ce qu'une main sur sa cuisse, _il lui péterait sa gueule d'ange_. Mais ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble au bout d'un an et la fureur s'était lue dans les yeux du grand frère de la rose. Si leur couple avait pu durer, c'était bien grâce à Itachi qui avait monopolisé Sasori. Ensuite, de fil en aiguille il avait accepté leur relation, surtout lorsque Sasuke avait tout fait éclater au grand jour lorsqu'il avait prononcé _tu te tapes mon frère, moi j'me tape ta sœur, t'as rien à dire. _Sasori avait viré au rouge pivoine et tout c'était arrêté là. C'était la bonne époque…

Un coup frappé à sa porte la ramena à la réalité, elle redressa sa tête et prononça un « **entré »** d'une voix douce et enchanteresse tout en tournant sa tête alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Son frère apparut, il ne souriait pas, mais elle non plus.

« **Papa et maman sont en bas.** »

Elle lui avait ensuite tournée la tête et le dos, la conversation était déjà close, elle éteignait même son Pc. Neji repartit, c'était à chaque fois comme ça, ils ne se parlaient que quand c'était nécessaire. Mais Hinata s'en balançait à présent, elle se remit à sourire, demain, elle allait revoir Sakura, elle allait l'aborder et leur amitié reprendrait à coup sûr là où elle s'était stoppée lors de ce funeste jour…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Assumé.**

La musique rock emplissait la chambre du blond qui fallait le dire, ladite pièce était un vrai bordel. Vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, feuilles de cours éparpillées un peu partout, que ce soit sur le bureau, le lit ou le sol. Chose à ne pas comprendre puisque les cours avaient seulement repris depuis deux jours. Sa télévision était allumée, une manette à la main, langue qui dépasse de ses lèvres, torse nu et en jogging, Naruto jouait à un jeu à la console avec la plus grande des concentrations.

Il était à peine dix-huit heures et c'était la seule chose qui avait pu le distraire, son esprit étant bien trop préoccupé par sa meilleure amie et à trouver _une idée de génie_ avec sa sœur qui ne lui avait toujours pas fait part de ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il pensait aussi aux trois garçons avec qui il avait eu pendant deux heures de cours cet après-midi.

Le premier qui était arrivé, Neji Hyuuga, il s'en rappelait maintenant alors que le brun s'était présenté pour la deuxième fois lorsqu'il l'avait regardé tout bête. Jeune homme à la conversation facile, calme, posé, sans débordement alors que lui était tout le contraire. Il l'avait trouvé très classe sur le coup. Il y avait aussi Shikamaru Nara, ce type-là, l'avait fait rire au moins pendant deux heures et sans aucune discrétion de surcroît. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux si las, qui baillait tout le temps et qui voulait dormir sans arrêt. D'ailleurs, une conversation entre les trois garçons lui était revenue dans sa petite cervelle de pois chiche comme aimait le dire Sakura à peine qu'il avait franchi son sanctuaire.

Le cours avait débuté depuis peu et le noiraud, son nouveau voisin, c'était tu, donnant des coups de coudes à son compagnon qui avait déjà sa tête dans ses bras pour pioncer. Le brun juste à côté, il n'y avait pas trop fait attention, chose réciproque alors qu'il avait ses coudes sur son bureau, doigts entrelacés l'un dans l'autre à regarder devant lui. Parlant le plus doucement possible, il avait adressé la parole à son voisin grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _**Il est toujours comme ça ton pote ?**_

-_**Qui ? Shikamaru ?**_

-_**Ouais…**_

-_**Je vous entends je vous signale.**_ avait répondu le concerné, toujours tête dans ses bras. »

Naruto avait rigolé alors que le Hyuuga avait souri en coin.

« _**Toujours.**_ avait répondu le noiraud.

-_**J'suis fatigué alors lâchez-moi la barbe.**_ avait répondu le dormeur.

-_**Qu'as-tu fait pour être crevé ?**_ avait question le brun qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. »

Le blond avait regardé le ténébreux à la dérobée qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors qu'il avait parlé calmement et bas, tout comme eux. Le Nara avait soulevé légèrement sa tête, petit sourire en coin énigmatique et le Hyuuga avait simplement arqué un sourcil, curieux lui aussi de savoir.

« _**J'étais en charmante compagnie.**_ avait balancé le dormeur.

-_**Eh bien, une fille ferait de l'ombre à cette chère Temari ?**_ avait questionné Neji, moqueur.

-_**Pas du tout, elle m'a foutu un coup bien placé.**_

-_**Que sait -il passer ?**_ avait demandé Sasuke.

-_**J'l'ai embrassé pour la faire taire.**_ avait répondu Shikamaru le plus simplement du monde. _**Mes couilles en ont pris un coup.**_ »

Neji avait rigolé derrière sa main, l'Uchiwa avait esquissé un sourire quant à Naruto, il avait observé, se demandant qui était cette _Temari_. Son regard bleu était tombé ensuite sur celui ténébreux de Sasuke qui l'avait regardé à vous faire glacer le sang. L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam le regardait ainsi avec haine et antipathie. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se confrontait à de tels yeux. Il en avait frissonné et avait regardé devant lui, ça, c'était un garçon à éviter. Il n'était pas du tout comme les deux autres.

Naruto n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, loin de là, il savait s'affirmer avec toute la débilité dont il pouvait faire preuve, il était sociable et enjoué, prêt à faire les quatre cent coups à la première occasion. Sa sœur l'accompagnait souvent dans ses jeux sournois, étant toute aussi excitée que lui, seule leur meilleure amie en commun pouvait les arrêter.

Il poussa un cri alors que quelqu'un sautait sur son dos alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Il en perdit sa manette et il poussa un cri à fendre l'âme.

« **Non d'un scrogneugneu, tu m'as fait perdre Ino !**

-**Ce n'est pas important mon adoré frérot.**

-**Quoi ? Mais c'est la fin du monde oui ! Bouge ton beau petit cul de là tu veux bien.**

-**Je suis bien installée moi.** »

Le blondinet soupira, existait-il vraiment une personne pire que lui ? Oui ! Et en version féminine qui plus est ! Il se redressa prestement, faisant du coup tomber sa sœur sur le lit dans un cri aigu de fillette à vous faire percer les tympans. Tout aussi souplement, il se retourna sur son lit, prit la position assise et croisa ses jambes alors que ceux de la blonde étaient en l'air, tête sur le sol vêtu de son pyjama rose à petits pois noirs. Il rigola comme un imbécile. Sa tendre moitié se redressa, le foudroyant de son regard bleu acier et se mit en face de lui, souriant à son tour.

Autant ces deux là pouvaient se chamailler pour des broutilles ou se tirer dans les pattes, autant ils pouvaient être très complices et ce, d'une seconde à l'autre. Quand ces deux jeunes échangeaient leurs regards bleus l'un dans l'autre, c'est que quelque chose se préparait. Et tous ceux qui les connaissaient, savaient qu'en aucun cas, dans ses moments-là, il fallait être dans leur collimateur.

« **Bon alors, tu m'expliques frangines ?** »

Le sourire d'Ino s'était accentuée, elle avait légèrement courbé le dos en avant.

« **On va trouver un nouveau défi pour Saky-chan.**

-**Je veux bien moi, mais tu sais qu'elle n'est pas joueuse.**

-**Il faut apporter du poids au défi, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.**

-**Et tu as déjà ta petite idée ?**

-**Bien sûr, vois-tu, il y a un garçon qui l'a observée au self.**

-**Ca ne marchera pas !**

-**Mais arrête d'être défaitiste Naruto !**

-**Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les garçons ça ne l'intéresse pas, d'ailleurs rien ne l'intéresse.**

-**Elle ne pourra pas refuser ce pari, crois-moi.**

-**On est perdant d'avance.**

-**Bon, tu me laisses faire ce coup-ci ?**

-**D'accord, d'accord, mais viens pas te plaindre après Ino !**

-**Ca marchera, pas comme toi la dernière fois…** »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme tira la langue à sa sœur qui rigolait tout en quittant la chambre. Naruto resta dans la même position, il pencha sa tête vers le bas, il ne souriait plus et ses si beaux yeux bleus se firent tristes alors qu'il repensait à un souvenir douloureux concernant celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie sur une soirée de temps.

Ca c'était passé peu de temps après avoir rencontré la rose dans les couloirs de son lycée, avec Ino. Tous deux la collaient sans lui laisser un moment de répit. Grâce à ça, ils avaient pu avoir son numéro et son adresse. Ils avaient rencontré le grand frère, un beau roux très gentil. Sakura avait juste lancée _c'est mon frère, il est gay, reste à une distance raisonnable_. Sasori s'était offusqué en lançant un seul mot, _charmant_. Lui, il avait rigolé et avait donné une tape dans le bide, plat, du grand frère de la fleur. _Je n'ai pas peur_, avait-il simplement répondu, aimant l'aplomb de sa nouvelle amie et le sourire de son frère.

Et c'était vrai, Naruto n'avait pas peur de Sasori, jamais il n'avait eu un geste déplacé envers sa personne. D'ailleurs, il était rare de le voir s'afficher un public. Les trois premières années, il avait été en couple avec un gars que le blond n'avait jamais rencontré, restant discret sur ses amourettes. L'Uzumaki l'avait en grand respect même si à sa vue, il faisait le guignol. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois Sasori avait tiré sur ses cheveux, prêt à se les arrachés face à Ino et lui-même, hurlant _vous me donner mal au crâne_ devant l'une de leurs conneries alors que tous deux criaient de rire et de joie à l'unisson. Tels deux gamins qu'ils étaient, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout, autant s'amuser un maximum du possible. Du moins, c'est ce que le blondinet avait toujours pensé, la vie n'était qu'un _jeu_ pour lui. Mais l'air de rien, Sakura avait changé sa vie et sa vision des choses, même s'il le montrait que très rarement.

Ce soir-là, il avait débarqué à l'improviste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis un mois, depuis qu'il avait rencontré la fleur. Il avait flashé directement sur elle avec ses si beaux cheveux longs et son visage délicat, si triste, malheureusement. C'était la mère qui l'avait fait entrer après qu'il lui ait sourit chaleureusement, elle l'avait laissé monter dans la chambre de sa fille, connaissant à présent le bout en train qu'était l'Uzumaki.

Il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre en criant _Sakura-chan_ ! Mais il s'était stoppé net à l'embrassure de cette dite porte, le cœur ratant un battement. Il avait écarquillés les yeux et perdu son inlassable sourire de gamin.

Sous ses yeux, sur le lit de la jeune fille, cette dernière était assise dans un simple pantalon de nylon, un sweet d'homme sur le dos qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec une capuche dans le dos qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts fins. Ses longs cheveux d'un rose à part surplombaient son corps et ses joues étaient ensevelies sous d'innombrables larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il avait murmuré un faible _Sakura-chan_…

Il avait ensuite refermé la porte doucement, chose rare chez lui qui était un excité de la vie et il s'était approché de la jeune fille prestement, faisant preuve d'un calme olympien jamais encore vu chez lui. Il avait prit place sur le lit alors que la demoiselle se pinçait les lèvres pour empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler et sans un mot de plus, il avait serré son amie dans ses bras.

Elle s'était rapidement accrochée à son T-shirt orange, couleur fétiche chez lui et elle avait crié toute sa douleur, pleurant de plus belle. Il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissée faire, lui offrant simplement ses bras et son torse pour alléger sa peine.

« _**Naruto…**_ avait-elle crié au bout d'un moment, voix emplie de douleur.

-_**Je suis là…tout va bien…**_

-_**Je veux qu'il revienne…**_

-_**Chut…ça va aller…**_

-_**Il me manque tant…je l'aime tellement…**_

-_**Là…là…Sakura-chan…tout va bien…**_ avait-il répété d'une voix douce. »

Elle avait pleurée beaucoup dans ses bras ce soir-là et il n'avait pas rechigné, étant simplement présent pour la jeune fille alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Elle s'était endormie en larmes dans ses bras ensuite et il ne l'avait pas quittée de la nuit. Parfois, il suffit qu'un ami soit là sans dire un seul mot pour soulager la peine d'un cœur.

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi ce soir-là elle pleurait, mais il n'avait pas fallu qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit de toute façon, il avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et que ce dernier l'avait quittée. Elle était là la raison de sa tristesse et de ses larmes.

Naruto revint à l'instant présent alors que son portable sonnait dans sa poche, il prit donc son mobile et il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait. Voilà une soirée en perspective qu'il allait passer avec sa meilleure amie au téléphone, lien forgé depuis ce fameux soir, il y avait de cela quatre ans…

La soirée battait son plein dans la demeure Uchiwa, jour de décontraction pour les deux frères et moment de complicité. On pouvait voir deux pizzas sur une assiette, une entamée de la moitié, l'autre d'un quart seulement. Des canettes de bières écrasées, signent qu'elles étaient vides, deux autres intacts. Tous deux se mesuraient à la console, aussi acharné l'un que l'autre dans le salon de la maison. Sasuke narguait Itachi tout comme ce dernier, un jeu entre eux qui datait depuis les couches du cadet.

L'aîné avait viré ses pensées obscures concernant Sasori et Sasuke avait fait de même avec les siennes pour ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Ca ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu, mais les deux frères, aussi bien l'un que l'autre avait le cœur meurtri et la blessure était encore béante, loin d'être refermée.

« **On fait une pause ?** demanda l'aîné en posant sa manette sur la table.

-**Ouais.** »

Ils prirent un morceau de pizza qu'ils commencèrent à manger et Itachi se lança, seul moment aussi où tous deux pouvaient parler de tout et de rien.

« **Alors les cours ?**

-**C'est calme, cool.**

-**T'es avec Neji en cours ?**

-**Pour la plupart, Hinata est là aussi.**

-**Ils ne se sont pas réconciliés ?**

-**Non.**

-**Quel gâchis.**

-**Hum… Y'a un blond de temps en temps avec nous, je ne l'aime pas.**

-**Pourquoi ?** »

Sasuke garda un moment le silence et il but une longue gorgée de bière, il soupira ensuite.

« **J'ai revu Sakura.** lâcha-t-il finalement.

-**Et moi Sasori.** compléta son aîné en buvant une gorgée de bière à son tour.

-**Et ?** demanda le cadet en se tournant vers son frère qui avait déjà le regard sombre empli de tristesse.

-**Rien, il ne m'a pas vu, il était accompagné.**

-**Désolé grand frère.**

-**Ce n'est pas ta faute Sasuke.** soupira Itachi. **C'est la mienne.**

-**Sans ma rupture avec Sakura…**

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'a rien à voir, on s'est séparés trois ans après seulement.**

-**Tu ne m'as jamais balancé…** murmura le cadet, yeux dans le vague.

-**Tu es mon frère, c'est normal même si je n'accepte pas le comportement que tu as eu.**

-**Mais Sasori, tu l'aimais et tu l'aimes toujours, tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avais fait.**

-**On en a déjà parlé Sasuke, il y a eu peut-être certains dégâts, mais on ne peut rien y faire et chaque chose qui se passe n'est pas un hasard, c'est le destin.**

-**Alors, tu crois que ça fait partie du destin que je la revois ? **questionna le cadet en regardant à nouveau son frère.

-**Peut-être qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité.** répondit l'aîné d'un regard doux. »

Sasuke ne rajouta rien et son regard d'encre se fit douloureux, il avait caché la vérité à son frère pendant six mois. Ce n'était pas parce que les Haruno avaient déménagé qu'Itachi et Sasori ne s'étaient plus vus, bien au contraire, leur amour était tellement fort que même si l'un habitait où bout de la ville, ça ne changeait rien.

Il remonta à un soir en particulier, juste avant qu'il ne concrétise avec Karin, la dernière fois où il avait versé des larmes… Son frère était venu le voir alors qu'il rentrait justement d'une sortie avec le roux, il était à cran car ça c'était mal passé avec Sasori qui ne pensait qu'à _son bébé _avait-il appris par après de son aîné.

Contre le mur de sa chambre, après qu'Itachi lui ait crié dessus de se _ressaisir_ car il ressemblait à une loque, que ce n'était pas _une_ _rupture qui devait le détruire_, Sasuke avait éclaté en sanglots devant un grand frère surpris, yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le cadet lui avait tout expliqué d'A à Z, son frère l'avait écouté et puis giflé. La claque avait raisonné dans la pièce et Sasuke avait arrêté de pleurer, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues, yeux agrandis de surprise, tête sur le côté.

« _**Maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu vas redresser ta tête de merdeux. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, c'est trop tard et tu vas devoir vivre avec ça.**_ avait claqué la voix d'Itachi. »

Sasuke avait relevé la tête, regardant son frère qui le regardait durement alors que son cœur à lui, battait la chamade.

« _**Je ne dirais rien à Sasori, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus Sasuke, le temps de la primaire est terminé, grandi un peu.**_

-_**Mais…Sakura…**_

-_**Tu assumeras les conséquences le moment venu et sache une chose, la douleur que tu ressens ne s'estompera jamais, tu vas devoir vivre avec.**_

-_**Je ne pourrais pas…**_ avait prononcé le cadet en baissant la tête.

-_**Tu feras avec, c'est toi qui as créé cette situation, à toi d'en porter le fardeau, mais je ne veux plus te voir comme une lavette, c'est compris ?**_ »

Il avait simplement hoché la tête, encaissant les paroles dures de son frère. Le lendemain, il faisait un acte irréparable, encore… Il coucha avec Karin pour la première fois, enfermant la vision de _son bébé_ à lui dans sa mémoire, son sourire, sa voix mélodieuse et son amour dans son cœur où une dernière larme avait coulé, chose que la rousse n'avait jamais captée et dont il ne s'était jamais vanté.

Revenant dans le moment présent, il regarda son frère qui avait repris la manette pour jouer, laissait ses pouces glisser sur les touches.

« **Le moment est donc venu pour que j'assume les conséquences…** »

Itachi avait arrêté de jouer et avait regardé son petit frère qui lui, regardait l'écran, yeux de couleur ténèbres perdue dans le vague.

« **Ca se pourrait bien…** répondit simplement l'aîné. »

Sasuke se mit à rire amèrement, il était bon pour l'enfer à présent car il savait que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait se produire. Il prit la manette l'air de rien et il se mit à jouer contre son frère.

« **Tu sais ce blond…** commença Sasuke.

-**Hum ?**

-**Il fréquente Sakura.**

-**C'est donc pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas.**

-**Ouais et j'te dis pas comme je meurs d'envie de lui éclater sa face de débile.** scanda le cadet en regardant son frère d'un regard haineux. »

Itachi sourit devant cette phrase, son petit frère était jaloux et il savait une chose de source sûre, Sasuke aimait toujours Sakura, il l'avait dans la peau et crevait de jalousie. Son adoré petit frère ne voulait qu'une chose, ravoir la fleur dans ses bras, mais avec sa boulette, c'était comme si un énorme fossé les séparait et le fait qu'il l'ait revue n'était pas bon signe

Mais il avait aussi une autre certitude, les choses allaient sûrement se gâter entre ce blond et son frère et il n'aimait pas ça, les choses étaient vraiment loin de s'arranger, malheureusement…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Approche, présentation et hostilité.**

La drache tombait le lendemain sur le village de Konoha, claquait contre les vitres de l'Université où les élèves avaient élu refuge. Le ciel était gris, sombre, à ne pas mettre un chat dehors, malheureusement, c'était un jour de cours. Le groupe de Sasuke était réuni, mais pas au même emplacement que la veille, juste en face pour changer cette fois-ci, contre d'autres casiers et sombrement, le brun fixait le casier où la rose avait été vue la veille.

Shikamaru était de la partie cette fois-ci à bailler non-stop, Saï avait eu la gentille idée d'aller le chercher pour le sortir du lit, un plan sadique de l'Uchiwa, bien entendu. Neji expliquait vite fait une matière à Tenten qui avait les joues gonflées de fureurs, comme si elle se faisait sermonner par un professeur et Kiba envoyait simplement divers textos à Dieu ne sais qui. Karin n'était pas encore arrivée, mais le brun ne pensait pas le moins du monde à elle.

En fait il ne pensait qu'à une personne, Sakura, il voulait la revoir et cette fois, il était très bien placé pour qu'il puisse l'observer à sa guise, même si elle lui tournerait le dos. Les élèves s'agitaient autour d'eux, mais un bruit de talon parmi d'autres fit détourner la tête du ténébreux vers la droite.

Dans cette jungle qu'était la foule d'élèves, il la vit se démarquer du lot. Jean bleu ciel, tunique couleur turquoise qui lui dénudaient les deux épaules, bretelles blanches en dessous, manches larges et souples, talons aiguilles aux pieds, sac en bandoulière sur le côté, cheveux relevés dans sa nuque, dévoilant ainsi son fin cou aux traits délicats, Sakura avançait, le regard vide, comme si elle ne le voyait pas, une fois de plus.

Tout se passa encore comme au ralenti, comme s'il n'y avait pas les autres, comme si le bruit ne les atteignait pas, comme s'ils étaient tout simplement dans une bulle. Kiba stoppa son pouce sur le clavier de son mobile, Saï arrêta de griffonner dans son calepin, Shikamaru ne baillait pas, ses yeux à peine ouverts, mais attentifs au moindre mouvement. Neji ne continua pas ses explications, regardant plutôt la silhouette s'approcher, Tenten faisait de même, les lèvres serrées quant à Sasuke, il ne lâcha pas une seule seconde le corps de la jeune fille du regard qui à présent leur tournais le dos, ouvrant son casier.

Le ténébreux était certain qu'elle allait se retourner, elle devait se retourner ! Il la regardait si intensément que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ne sente pas son regard sur sa personne. Autrefois, elle disait que quand il l'observait trop longtemps et surtout de cette façon, elle se sentait _brûlée vive_ par un tel regard, qu'elle _aimait_ le noir abyssal de ses yeux, la façon dont _il la regardait_ et qui _l'hypnotisait_ alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses ténèbres. Elle _aimait_ ses yeux encres, tout simplement alors il était logique qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle sente son regard.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent sous sa veste noir en cuir, cachés dans le bord de ses manches, elle ne se retournait pas… Elle prenait une farde dans son casier et là, il vit quelque chose teinter à son poignet. Il en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur un très court instant. Il reconnaissait ce bijou qui avait appartenu aux armoiries de sa famille, un bracelet que sa mère lui avait donné à elle car elle l'aimait comme sa fille et Sakura y avait fait attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le garderait, encore moins qu'elle le porterait.

La gourmette en elle-même avait été sculptée dans de l'or blanc et la chaîne était fine, discrète. Tout le long, de petits cœurs sous toutes tailles différentes étaient accrochés, sculptés dans de l'or blanc également où on pouvait voir de temps à autre deux _S_ entrelacés qui y étaient gravés. Le cœur de Sasuke faisait du rodéo dans sa poitrine, cette gravure, c'était lui qui l'avait faite rien que pour la jeune fille et qui voulait dire _Sasuke et Sakura_.

Ses pensés s'arrêtèrent là, une personne, perchée sur des talons venait juste de passer devant lui, devant sa bande. Ce fut comme un film encore plus lent qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cette longue chevelure bleue nuit qui bougeait dans le dos de la demoiselle avec grâce, sa démarche assurée, son corps élancé. Hinata Hyuuga se dirigeait vers la fleur sous leurs yeux surpris et ébahis.

« **Oh oh, ça sent le roussi ça.** chuchota Kiba. »

Neji ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de nacre de sa sœur qui n'était plus qu'à deux pas de l'Haruno, lui aussi, son cœur c'était accéléré, toute leur bande allait faire face à des retrouvailles et aux premières loges qui plus est. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke, son ami n'avait pas détourné le regard et il observait, tout simplement, mais il pouvait sentir la tension qu'il dégageait, ce qu'il ressentait, du moins en partie sans pour autant le dire à haute voix.

La noiraude qui était à présent derrière l'Haruno, lui tapota l'arrière de l'épaule de deux doigts, geste qui pourrait être vulgaire ou anodin chez plusieurs personnes, mais pas chez la Hyuuga qui avait une grande prestance emplie d'assurance et de bonté. La rose se retourna et fit donc face au doux sourire de la jeune fille qui avait été une bonne amie par le passé. De ce fait, toute la bande d'en face purent voir les traits fins de la fleur et ses yeux de jade si beaux, mais si vides, le cœur de Sasuke se serra rien qu'à cette vue, elle n'était qu'indifférence.

« **Ca faisait longtemps…Saky-chan…** prononça la noiraude en disant le prénom de la jeune fille lentement, dans un son doux et cristallin.

-**Hina…** »

La voix de Sakura était restée neutre, ses yeux ne reflétaient rien et aucun sourire n'ornait ses lèvres. Mais Hinata ne se démontait pas, elle était juste heureuse de retrouver sa fleur qui avait tant pleuré dans ses bras le dernier jour où elles s'étaient vues, il y avait de cela quatre ans.

Malheureusement pour les retrouvailles des deux filles, deux têtes blondes firent irruption juste à leurs côtés et la brunette tourna sa tête vers eux qui venaient juste de saluer la rose en cœur. Ino se mit à regarder la nouvelle venue, sans sourire, mais sans haine, elle était normal, point. Naruto, lui, eut comme un arrêt et plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche alors que de ses yeux bleus, il observait la ravissante jeune demoiselle. Sakura les regardait, sans rien dire et Hinata leur fit un doux sourire à eux aussi.

« **Vous êtes frère et sœur non ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il n'en fut pas plus pour la belle blonde qui attira son frère à elle avec un bras sur ses épaules, résultat, deux têtes blondes collées l'une contre l'autre et la jeune fille souriait comme une gamine.

« **A quoi tu vois ça ? Dis ? Dis ? Dis ?** s'excita Ino. »

La brunette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait deux paires d'yeux la fixer ainsi et bleus qui plus est. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante même s'ils étaient le sexe opposé l'un de l'autre. Elle ne put se tenir plus longtemps et discrètement, elle se mit à rire. Le son fut doux aux oreilles, cristallin, mélodieux et le groupe de Sasuke ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle.

« **Et ton frère a donné sa langue au chat ?** demanda la Hyuuga.

-**Hein ? Non !** répondit la blonde d'un ton enjoué. **Mais dit quelque chose abruti.** marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreille de son frère. »

La noiraude rigola encore un peu puis se tourna vers Sakura qui n'avait qu'observé jusque maintenant, d'un regard absent.

« **J'aime beaucoup tes amis tu sais.**

-**Ah lui c'est Naruto et moi Ino.** intervint la blonde. »

Hinata les regarda encore une fois, doux sourire sur les lèvres, le blond n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, la fixant simplement, elle trouvait ça amusant tiens. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fleur qui la regarda.

« **Ce serait bien que sur l'heure du midi vous veniez me rejoindre au self, je mange avec deux filles, mais elles sont gentilles. Tu me raconteras tes quatre dernières années comme ça, Saky.**

-**Si tu veux.**

-**On fait comme ça alors.** »

Hinata glissa sa délicate main dans celle de la fleur comme elle le faisait souvent autrefois et lui offrit encore un doux sourire. Elle fit ensuite un signe de main au frère et à la sœur et reprit sa démarche, remettant sa longue chevelure derrière elle dans un mouvement de main délicat, montrant de fait sa grâce qui ne la quittait jamais.

Sakura suivit du regard son ancienne amie en tournant sa tête dans l'autre sens, vers la direction que la noiraude avait pris, ne faisant toujours pas attention au groupe qu'elle avait côtoyé par le passé et son ancien petit copain. Ino se mit à côté d'elle et Naruto dans le dos de la rose où il mit ses bras sur ses épaules, attirant de fait la jeune rose tout contre son torse qui se laissa faire.

Geste qui changea le regard de l'Uchiwa du tout au tout, ce fut comme si la haine s'insinuait dans ses iris, ses yeux se rétrécir, ses poings se serrèrent de façon à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches. Le brun ne supportait tout simplement pas cette vue avec ce rapprochement de leurs deux corps, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux, observant encore celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours être dans les bras d'un autre.

« **Qui est cette fille ?** demanda Ino.

-**Elle est trop belle.** continua Naruto, bizarrement calme.

-**Mouais mais quand même, elle n'est pas nette, ça ne se peut pas ça d'avoir tant de beauté, de grâce et de prestance !** renchérit la blonde.

-**C'est quoi son nom Saky-chan ?** questionna le jeune homme.

-**Hinata Hyuuga…** répondit simplement la fleur. »

Ino regarda sa meilleure amie alors que Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé de position. Elle trouvait sa meilleure amie bizarre, encore plus renfermée sur elle que d'ordinaire et puis, cette fille, elle la connaissait d'où ? La blonde ne le savait pas… Elle n'était pas jalouse, loin de là, elle donnerait tout pour connaître le passé de son amie, ses démons, ce qui la rendait si triste parfois, le pourquoi elle avait versé tant de larmes. Ses amis, le genre de vie qu'elle avait eu avant qu'elle ne la connaisse, mais surtout, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était éclater cette bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Briser cette forteresse imaginaire que Sakura avait dressée autour d'elle comme une carapace. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour sa meilleure amie, pour l'aider un maximum, même si pour cela, elle devait enchaîner défi sur défi, pari sur pari, elle en avait cure. Au bout d'un moment, elle retrouverait la fille si sensible, si adorable avec son cœur d'artichaut qu'elle avait connue il y avait de cela quatre ans. Ca ne pouvait que ce passer comme ça, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Naruto, lui, se décolla de son amie, taquinant déjà sa sœur pour _bien commencer la journée_ nargua-t-il. La blonde riposta bien entendu et une gentille petite dispute entre frère et sœur eut lieu. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'était retournée pour fermer son casier, laissé ouvert lorsqu'Hinata l'avait accostée.

Elle sentait le regard de Sasuke sur sa personne alors qu'elle avait vu, sans se faire prendre la main dans le sac que les autres étaient retournés à leurs occupations l'air de rien, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que c'était un leurre. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce regard qu'elle avait tant aimé par le passé, à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait royalement. Il l'observait ? A la bonne heure, elle allait lui montrer que rien que sa vue lui était indifférente. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu il y a quatre ans ? Qu'elle ne s'approche plus de son groupe et de lui-même ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, elle allait appliquer sa demande. Le temps de la souffrance était révolu à présent, elle avait fait du chemin depuis, avait mis sa peine sur le côté, avait versé des larmes. Tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer à présent, ses yeux restaient inlassablement secs, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pour Sakura, Sasuke Uchiwa faisait partie du passé et à un passé révolu.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait apporté à part des mensonges et de la trahison ? Rien, elle s'était bercée d'illusions c'était tout. Depuis, elle avait mûri, grandi et il était loin le temps où elle se laissait aborder stupidement par un garçon, surtout pour un livre ! On ne la prendrait pas deux fois avec la même farce. Par contre, elle se demandait si revoir Hinata était une bonne idée. Certes, elle avait adoré cette fille si douce, si gentille. C'était la seule qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et elle l'avait consolée jusqu'au bout de cette journée cauchemardesque. Et puis, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, pas une fois, son amie ne s'était retournée vers son frère ou sa bande et elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à la noiraude donc, elle n'avait pas à faire l'indifférente avec elle, même si cette tactique était son lot quotidien.

Alors qu'elle était perdue en pleine réflexion, comme si c'était normal, la jeune fille reprenait sa marche naturellement, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis sur place, derrière elle. Elle se demandait aussi, pourquoi en deux jours de suite elle croisait la bande de son ex et ce dernier. Certes, la veille c'était peut-être un pur hasard, mais aujourd'hui ? Sakura ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, surtout que la veille, au self, il l'avait observée, Ino l'avait vu. D'ailleurs elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau avec les idées loufoques de son amie, mais elle aussi avait vu son regard ténébreux, c'était bien elle qu'il regardait et pas une autre. A quoi jouait-il ? La fleur n'en avait malheureusement aucune idée… Elle se mit soudain à maudire le choix de l'Université de son frère tiens…

C'était il y avait de ça deux mois, juste avant les vacances, elle était dans son salon en train de lire, bien installée dans le fauteuil avec un Naruto qui l'écrasait tout en ronflant la bouche ouverte et une Ino de son autre côté qui faisait ses ongles. Ainsi, ils auraient pu ressembler à un trio de greluche pondu sur un fauteuil. Elle, écrabouillée telle une sardine entre deux saucissons. Mais c'était ce qui faisait leur trio, toujours à se coller l'un et l'autre.

Ce jour-là, Sasori avait débarqué dans le salon, doux sourire sur les lèvres avec une brochure, Sakura avait relevé la tête, brisant sa lecture de fait et il avait lancé le pli sur la table de salon.

« _**Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ça, bébé.**_

-_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ avait demandée la fleur.

-_**Une brochure sur une Université, elle possède une gigantesque bibliothèque, tu ne pourrais y trouver que ton bonheur.**_ »

La fleur était restée indifférente comme à son habitude alors que son amie la blonde avait cessé son acte et s'était redressée, prenant simplement le fascicule entre ses doigts manucurés avec soin.

« _**C'est à moi qu'il veut la montrer Ino.**_ avait dit la rose d'une voix blanche.

-_**Mais laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil ma Saky.**_ »

La jeune Haruno avait soupiré de lassitude, sa meilleure amie allait encore une fois, prendre une décision à sa place. Malgré tout, elle l'avait laissée faire alors que l'Uzumaki s'extasiait déjà et pas du tout pour les cours qui y étaient inscrits.

« _**Super ! Il y a des soirées entre étudiants.**_

-_**Ca aussi je savais que ça allait être intéressant.**_ intervint le roux, prenant place dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

-_**Ce n'est pas à prendre en considération.**_ avait simplement lâché Sakura.

-_**Mais si ! Regardes ! Regardes !**_ l'avait bousculée la belle Ino. »

Sakura avait à nouveau soupiré, mais de ses yeux de jade, avait quand même jeté un coup d'œil. Elle avait beau faire, beau dire, l'avis de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle le prenait toujours en considération même si elle montrait qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Ce n'était pas le cas, leurs bonheurs passaient avant le sien, tout comme celui de son frère. Trait de caractère qui n'avait pas changé le moins du monde en sa personne.

« _**Tu vois ? On pourra se faire de nouveaux amis grâce à ça, il faut qu'on aille là-bas.**_

-_**Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux amis.**_

-_**Non c'est vrai, ce que tu as besoin, c'est d'un homme dans ta vie !**_

-_**Pourquoi ? Pour écarter mes cuisses sous son bon vouloir ?**_ »

Sasori avait recraché le contenu de son verre qu'il venait d'ingurgiter sous cette phrase typique de sa sœur et Ino avait fait des yeux ronds, choquée par les dires de son amie.

« _**Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose Saky !**_ s'était défendue la jolie blonde.

- _**On n'est pas tous comme ça.**_ avait marmonné l'aîné.

-_**Non, toi c'est différent grand frère.**_

-_**Et en quoi je te prie ? Adorée petite sœur.**_ avait demandé, moqueur, le concerné.

-_**Tu es gay, c'est pour ça.**_ avait simplement répondu les deux jeunes filles en cœur. »

Ino, déjà tout sourire avait regardé Sakura à son côté qui elle était indifférente, elle avait souri ensuite. D'un sourire beau, chaleureux comme elle montrait peu. Elles s'étaient ensuite tournées vers le jeune homme qui s'était renfrogné dans le fauteuil. Se disant qu'heureusement que le troisième énergumène n'avait pas mit son grain de sel. Malheureusement pour lui, sa jeune sœur lui avait donné quelques coups de coude et il s'était réveillé en baillant sans aucune éducation, montrant ses amygdales de fait et d'un regard endormi, il avait regardé son amie.

Sakura aimait beaucoup ses yeux bleus, elle s'y perdait à chaque fois alors que déjà il lui disait _qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saky-chan _? La jeune fille avait simplement pris la brochure des mains de la sœur jumelle du garçon qui avait crié son désapprobation pour le tendre à Naruto alors qu'à pas de souris, Sasori partait comme un lâche de la pièce, sachant d'avance comment le blond allait réagir. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas être une fois de plus la victime.

Sasori froussard ? Loin de là, mais il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les meilleurs amis de sa sœur chérie et comment ils pouvaient s'exciter exagérément. A chaque fois, il en devenait fou, mais cette fois, il voulait éviter ça, il ne tenait en aucun cas se ramasser un mal de crâne carabiné.

Et comme de fait, à peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'il avait entendu le blond s'écrier un _super, c'est trop géant_ ! Le reste du débat fut pour sa cadette, entre les deux blonds. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire entre le garçon qui sautait sur le fauteuil et une fillette tout aussi écervelée qui courrait dans tout le salon, parlant tous deux en même temps pour expliquer à la rose en beuglant chaque raison pour choisir cette Université-là, elle ne pouvait en placer une.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ni tenant plus et perdant son sang-froid, elle s'était levée et avait crié _d'accord, on ira_ ! Un _ouais_ en cœur s'était fait entendre ensuite et c'était ainsi, que tous trois avait intégrés l'établissement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la personne qui devait payer n'était autre que son frère.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir et que les deux blonds se disputaient toujours gentiment et ce devant le groupe de Sasuke, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Naruto. Tout sourire il se retourna, arrêtant avec sa sœur pour faire face à deux yeux de nacre.

« **Tiens Neji, t'es là depuis longtemps ?** »

Le concerné se mit à sourire, il le faisait exprès ou c'était dans sa nature ? Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille qui le regardait aussi, doux sourire sur les lèvres et il tendit sa main.

« **Neji Hyuuga.**

-**Uzumaki Ino, je suis la jumelle de Naruto.** se présenta à son tour la jeune fille tout en mettant sa main fine dans celle robuste du jeune homme. »

Le noiraud se mit à sourire de plus belle en coin, même sans qu'elle le dise, il l'avait deviné tout comme le fait qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas que physiquement, eux deux ensemble, ça devait être le cataclysme. Le reste de la bande c'était joint à eux, suivant leur ami qui avait fait le premier pas. De son regard sombre, Sasuke observa, simplement, ne regardant plus dans la direction que Sakura avait prise, ayant disparue de son champ de vision.

« **Au fait, Sakura-chan à dit le même nom que toi tiens.** balança subitement Naruto.

-**C'est ma sœur.**

-**Quoi ? Cette jolie donzelle est ta sœur ?** cria presque le blond, n'ayant nullement fait le lien malgré la ressemblance.

-**Justement, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?** susurra le jeune homme, un coude sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki.

-**Non.** répondit le concerné tout bête.

-**Pas touche.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, il est trop bête pour draguer une fille si distinguée.** lança Ino.

-**Ca veut dire quoi ça ?** demanda Naruto, yeux de tueur face à sa sœur.

-**Et bien, ce que ça veux dire mon chère frangin.** rigola la jeune fille. »

Le blondinet se mit à bouder comme un gamin en croisant ses bras sur son torse et Neji se décolla de lui, la belle Ino porta ensuite son regard sur les autres et le noiraud su que le moment des présentations étaient de rigueur.

« **Voici ma copine, Tenten.**

-**Enchantée.** scanda la concernée.

-**Moi de même.**

-**Kiba, Saï, Shikamaru et…**

-**Il dort contre le mur ?** demanda la jeune fille en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

-**Oh toujours !** rigola la brunette.

-**Tu devrais le voir en cours, il ne fait que ça !** continua Naruto, tout d'un coup tout souriant.

-**Je vous entends je vous signale.**

-**C'est son hobby.** lança Kiba.

-**On s'y est fait.** continua Saï tout en dessinant. »

Tous rigolèrent un petit coup puis les yeux bleus de la blonde se posèrent sur le ténébreux du groupe qui la regarda à son tour, indifférent.

« **Et toi ? C'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

-**Sasuke Uchiwa.** »

La blonde se mit à sourire et personne à part son jumeau comprit ce sourire si énigmatique, le brun arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil, se demandant sur quel genre de fille il était encore tombé.

« **Ton regard, il est comme le sien.**

-**Qui ?** demanda l'Inuzuka.

-**Sakura-chan.** répondirent en cœur les deux Uzumaki. »

La mâchoire de l'Uchiwa se crispa alors qu'Ino se mit à chercher son amie du regard, ne la voyant nulle part.

« **Où elle est ?** demanda Naruto.

-**Votre amie est partie depuis quelques minutes déjà.** répondit le dessinateur du groupe.

-**Celle-là, elle n'en loupe pas une !** se fâcha faussement la blonde. »

Naruto rigola dans sa barbe et la blonde le fusilla du regard puis elle se tourna vers la brunette.

« **Au fait, tu es dans ma classe non ?**

-**Ah…euh…oui.**

-**Génial !** »

Et sans avertir qui que ce soit, elle mit son bras sous celui de Tenten et l'embarqua avec elle en l'assaillant de phrases sans interruption, la pauvre jeune fille en avait déjà mal à la tête alors que dans leurs dos, Naruto rigolait en se tenant le bide. Sachant très bien que la pauvre cible de sa tendre moitié n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec un spécimen comme sa sœur.

La sonnerie retentie à ce moment-là et les élèves prirent le chemin de leurs classes respectives. Sasuke se mit à avancer alors que Saï et Kiba partaient de leur côté. Un regard noir charbonneux rencontra celui d'un bleu à part et de l'électricité se fit sentir, Naruto en frissonna alors que Neji et Shikamaru n'était que spectateur.

Les hostilités étaient lancées, d'un simple regard de l'Uchiwa, ce qui était très mauvais signe…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Le doigt sur un secret qui plane.**

Sakura était assise à sa place en train de lire son livre, lequel elle arrivait déjà à la fin, attendant son amie la blonde qui allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Elle allait sûrement lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir attendue, mais elle n'avait eu aucune envie de rester là où ses anciens amis étaient, encore moins son ex. Dite personne qui ne faisait que la sonder, ce qui commençait à la rendre mal à l'aise même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle en était même agacée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait alors qu'il y avait quatre ans, il l'avait éjectée comme une mal propre. Ne savait-il tout simplement pas la laisser tranquille ? Faire comme si elle n'existait pas comme elle le faisait avec lui ?

La classe était quasi pleine, des élèves parlaient entre eux, la sonnerie avait sonné, le cours allait bientôt commencer. La rose leva son regard de son livre pour voir si Ino arrivait, mais au lieu de tomber sur un regard bleu à l'embrassure de la porte, elle tomba sur un regard vert sapin qui l'observait.

Sa première impression fut que la fille était mal fagotée, a chiqué vulgairement, elle, elle la regardait indifférente comme elle faisait avec tout le monde. Elle ne connaissait pas cette blonde, elle n'y avait pas fait attention depuis la rentrée, ce n'était que son troisième jour l'air de rien. Mais elle se demandait quand même qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle l'épiait ainsi.

Sa blonde arriva avec une brunette à son bras, son regard changea quelques secondes en surprise et rancœur, mais un cours instant seulement. Tenten était avec Ino et Sakura n'aimait pas ça.

Les deux blondes échangèrent un simple regard, un bleu contre un vert et l'Uzumaki continua son chemin alors que l'inconnue se mit simplement à sourire, gagnant sa place d'un pas nonchalant. Ino, elle, s'approcha du banc de la rose et cette dernière reprit sa lecture. Elle trouvait bizarre que sa meilleure amie affiche un sourire alors qu'en temps normal elle lui ferait un peu la tête de l'avoir laissée derrière elle.

« **Tu ne m'as pas attendue Saky !**

-**Visiblement tu es en bonne compagnie.** répondit la concernée sans lever son regard de sa lecture.

-**Oh, elle s'appelle Tenten, c'est la copine d'un ami à Naru' et quelle chance, elle est dans notre classe !** »

Sakura ne répondit pas et tourna sa page l'air de rien, continuant sa lecture, la blonde fronça les sourcils face au manque de réaction de son amie.

« **Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour te présenter à elle non ? Elle est gentille !**

-**N'utilise pas un tel terme alors que tu ne la connais que depuis quelques minutes Ino, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.** répondit l'Haruno tout en continuant à lire.

-**Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler en lisant, c'est flippant je t'assure.** »

Pour toute réponse, la rose fit un petit sourire tout en continuant à lire et la blonde se mit à soupirer, elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers la brunette et lui fit un doux sourire.

« **Ma meilleure amie est assez réservée et spéciale, mais parfois, elle est gentille, elle s'appelle Sakura.** »

La concernée fit comme si de rien était alors que Tenten ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de cette comparaison, autrefois, la fleur n'était pas ainsi, ce qui était assez blessant de constater une telle différence de personnalité. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps pour qu'elle puisse la prendre dans ses bras et effacer toutes les peines qu'elle avait pu ressentir par le passé. Mais c'était irréel, bien malheureusement. Elle se contenta donc de poser ses yeux noisette sur celle qui autrefois était une de ses meilleures amies, avec Hinata.

« **Ca faisait longtemps, Saky…** »

Ino regarda toute bête la brune alors que Sakura avait relevé la tête vers son ancienne amie, la regardant avec indifférence, sans sourire, ce qui serra le cœur de Tenten. L'Uzumaki, elle, ne comprenait rien, les deux filles se connaissaient ? Pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne lui avait rien dit ?

« **Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda Ino.

-**Vaguement.** répondit la rose, coupant l'herbe sous les pieds de Tenten. »

La brunette entrouvrit simplement les lèvres sous la surprise, _vaguement_ ? C'était une blague ? Elles avaient tellement partagé ensemble par le passé avec la sœur de son copain… Elle pinça ses lèvres, visiblement, Sakura ne voulait pas lui parler, elle lui en voulait, quoi de plus normal après tout ? C'était logique, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt et elle était restée avec les garçons au lieu de leur tourner le dos comme Hinata l'avait fait et soutenir Sakura.

Le professeur entra et intima directement le silence, Ino se ressaisit, se promettant de questionner sa meilleure amie plus tard et gentiment elle poussa la brunette sur une chaise, elle, elle prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie qui cette dernière rangea son livre, prête à écouter le cours comme tout élève attentif au cours.

Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil la fleur alors que la blonde faisait déjà des messes basses à la rose toute souriante. Auxquelles Sakura répondait par des sourires. Elle soupira et plongea une fois de plus dans le passé alors que le professeur parlementait déjà par rapport à son cours.

C'était il y avait de cela cinq ans, Sakura et Sasuke sortaient ensemble alors qu'Hinata avait rompu avec Kiba, mais curieusement, la noiraude n'en était pas affectée. Elle avait essayé et avait échoué, mais elle en était pas amoureuse à proprement parler.

Toutes trois étaient dans la chambre de la Hyuuga, en pyjama, sur le lit, à rigoler toutes ensemble. Souvent, elles faisaient des soirées pyjama chez l'une ou l'autre et c'était le tour de la noiraude, soirée uniquement entre filles.

« _**Alors tu n'es pas triste Hina' ?**_ avait demandé Tenten.

-_**Pas le moins du monde.**_ avait répondu la concernée.

-_**Comment tu fais ?**_ avait questionnée la fleur.

-_**Bah c'est ainsi.**_ avait répondu la noiraude en soulevant ses épaules.

-_**Tu ne l'aimais pas ?**_ avait interrogé Sakura.

-_**J'ai de l'affection pour Kiba, il en a pour moi, mais on n'est pas amoureux, c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché.**_

- _**De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin des garçons !**_ avait affirmé la brunette.

-_**Venant de toi, je ne suis pas étonnée. **_avait rigolé la Hyuuga.

-_**Si ça devait m'arriver, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.**_ avait dit la rose, toute penaude.

-_**Mais non, toi c'est différent !**_ avait répliqué la brune.

-_**Mais oui, Sasuke est fou de toi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Vous deux rompre ? Tu peux oublier Saky.**_ avait continué Hinata.

-_**Vous croyez ?**_ avait demandé l'Haruno incertaine.

-_**Tu doutes de l'amour de Sasuke ?**_ avait demandé Tenten, les yeux rétrécis.

-_**Mais non !**_ avait réagi Sakura en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, rouge de honte. »

Les deux filles avaient rigolé et la fleur s'était renfrognée dans son pyjama, encore plus mal à l'aise et rougissante. Son portable avait sonné ensuite, elle l'avait pris et lu le message pour devenir encore plus rouge, Tenten avait saisi la balle au bon.

« _**Tu vois, il ne sait pas ce passer de toi !**_

-_**Mais qui te dis que c'est de Sasuke ?**_ s'était gentiment emportée la jeune fille.

-_**Il n'y a qu'à voir ta tête.**_ avait rigolé Hinata. »

La noiraude et la brune s'étaient mises à rigoler, suivies rapidement de Sakura, petit fou rire entre trois filles qui s'entendaient comme les doigts de la main. Hinata avait pris son sérieux ensuite et avait posé ses yeux de nacre sur la belle brunette.

« _**Bon, laissons le sujet Sasuke et Sakura sur le côté, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre de toute façon.**_

-_**Je confirme.**_ avait dit la brunette.

-_**Parlons de toi.**_ avait continué la noiraude.

-_**Moi ?**_

-_**Ah bon ? Tu aimes un garçon ?**_ avait demandé Sakura.

-_**Quoi ? Mais nan ! Ca ne va pas la tête !**_

-_**Mais si Saky, mon frère pardi !**_

-_**Quoi ? Ce goujat ? Ce malotru ? Mais tu es tombée sur la tête Hina !**_

-_**Du tout ! Je n'ai qu'à voir comment il te regarde avec douceur alors que tu te déchaînes sur lui, ce regard si tendre avec les étoiles dans les yeux.**_ avait dit la noiraude, yeux dans le vague, mains jointes.

-_**Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu vois ça ? Moi à part la froideur de son regard, je ne vois rien ! On se déteste.**_

-_**Mais non !**_ avait lancé Sakura.

-_**Mon frère t'aime.**_

-_**N'importe quoi. **_avait répliqué Tenten, rouge de honte, tête sur le côté. »

Les filles étaient parties dans un nouveau fou rire alors que la brunette ne savait plus où se mettre, le cœur battant. Un coup fut frappé à la porte ensuite et elle s'ouvrit, montrant le frère de la noiraude en question. Cette dernière avait souri au jeune homme, d'un tendre sourire rempli d'amour fraternel.

« _**Vous n'avez besoin de rien les filles ?**_

-_**Non, merci grand frère Neji.**_

-_**Tout va bien.**_ avait dit Sakura, rougissante, comme souvent.

-_**Dégage de là.**_ avait crié Tenten, balançant un coussin sur le Hyuuga. »

Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille avait juste fermé la porte, le coussin cogna donc contre la porte et Hinata et Sakura s'était remise à rigoler alors que la brunette avait crié, _mais arrêtez, c'est embarrassant_, ce qui avait doublé les rires.

Tenten revint dans le présent, ses moments-là lui manquaient cruellement, rien que d'y penser lui serrait encore plus le cœur et lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle n'en fit rien. Elle regarda à nouveau Sakura qui faisait encore des messes basses avec la blonde, elle en venait à se demander si avec cette Ino, elle connaissait de telle soirée. Si elle rougissait encore aussi facilement qu'autrefois. Ce qu'elle doutait vu la façon dont elle était indifférente. Que s'était-il passé entre son départ du lycée à maintenant pour qu'elle ait opté pour un tel comportement ?

Ino se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire, auquel elle répondit. Si elle traînait avec cette blonde, peut-être qu'elle pourrait à nouveau se rapprocher de Sakura, qui sait. Malheureusement, elle avait l'impression que cette tâche serait bien difficile, voire même impossible. Mais la brunette n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras au moindre petit pépin. Certes, autrefois elle n'avait pas réagi, peut-être que c'était justement le moment, pour enfin dissoudre ce malentendu et comprendre le comportement que son pote avait eu envers la rose autrefois. Surtout que tous savaient, Sasuke et Sakura étaient l'âme sœur de l'un et de l'autre…

La matinée s'écoula donc ainsi, Sakura ne faisait nullement attention à Tenten qui elle, était quand même frustrée dans son coin. C'était comme si, pour la rose, la brunette n'existait pas, comme si elle ne la connaissait pas alors que dans le passé, elles avaient tant partagé ensemble.

Ino qui était au centre n'avait bien entendu pas captée cet état de fait, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas tout le passé de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait juste qu'un garçon lui avait brisé le cœur, que Naruto et elle avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère et l'avait relevée. Certes, ils avaient dû faire quelque chose de travers pour que la rose opte un tel comportement depuis deux ans environs. Les deux premières années avaient été vouées à la rupture blessante dont la fleur avait dû faire face.

La sonnerie de la pause midi se mit à retentir et chaque élève rangea ses affaires ainsi que le nouveau trio. Ame charitable, Ino se tourna vers Tenten avec déjà une idée derrière la tête.

« **Mange avec nous si tu veux.**

-**C'est gentil, mais je mange avec mon copain le midi.** répondit la brunette.

-**Oh, dommage. On mangera une fois tous ensemble !**

-**Ce serait cool.** répondit Tenten d'un sourire crispé. »

Et la jeune fille aux macarons prit son sac et quitta les deux jeunes filles, jetant un regard triste à la fleur qui ne la regardait même pas, rangeant simplement ses feuilles dans son sac. Ino se tourna vers elle, toujours sur sa chaise, une main à sa taille, l'air faussement fâché.

« **Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à cette fille ? Elle a l'air sympathique en plus !**

-**Je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt Ino, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.**

-**Tu l'as connais et alors ? Justement, tu aurais pu faire un effort, ne fus-ce que lui adresser un sourire, non ?**

-**Ne me demande pas l'impossible.** répliqua Sakura tout en regardant sa meilleure amie. »

La belle blonde entrouvrit ses belles lèvres ornées d'un rouge à lèvres brillant sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. Le regard de son amie n'était pas indifférent, mais vide, elle pouvait y voir comme un voile de douleur et elle comprit, la brunette faisait partie de son passé.

« **Elle connais ton ex, c'est ça ?**

-**Je ne veux pas en parler.**

-**Mais…**

-**Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'être copine avec elle, mais moi, je ne vois aucun intérêt que de ne fus-ce que lui adressé un mot, j'aimerai donc que tu prennes mon avis en considération.**

-**D'accord.** »

Sakura se leva, la classe se vidait et elle se mit à avancer, Ino sur ses talons qui lui intimait un _attends Saky_. Une fois dans les couloirs, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à marcher côte à côte et la blonde inspira un bon coup, elle devait mettre son plan à exécution.

« **J'ai un défi pour toi Saky.**

-**Je ne suis pas intéressée.**

-**Dans ce cas, si tu refuses, demain tu devras venir les cheveux lâchés.** »

La fleur soupira, les défis de sa meilleure amie étaient _chiants_, autant les uns après les autres, mais elle savait y mettre du poids pour qu'elle capitule. Un cerveau sournois dans un corps de barbie, voilà ce qu'était Uzumaki Ino…

« **Lâches le morceau. **lança Sakura sans la regarder.

-**Tu vas devoir adresser la parole à un garçon.**

-**Quoi c'est tout ?** demanda la fleur en regardant son amie.

-**Pas n'importe lequel bien sûr.** répondit Ino avec un sourire assurant. »

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, elles avaient atterri au self et Sakura suivit le regard bleu de son amie qui regardait vers un endroit précis. Elles étaient à l'entrée sans pour autant boucher le passage, des élèves faisaient la file à l'endroit où on servait à manger, d'autres étaient déjà attablés dont le groupe de Sasuke.

Son regard de jade s'accrocha à celui noir charbon de l'Uchiwa parmi la foule alors qu'une distance les séparait. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort dans leurs poitrines, ce fut comme si tout le décor s'estompait autour d'eux, comme si les voix n'étaient que murmure, seul le lien de leurs yeux comptait.

L'éclat indifférent de la jeune fille qui ornait ses prunelles ne changea pas alors que les yeux du brun se faisaient plus sombres, plus insistants alors qu'une rousse était pendue à son bras, assise juste à son côté alors qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, sa bande de toujours l'entourait.

L'Haruno fut la première à rompre le lien et elle regarda son amie, serrant de sa main gauche la bandoulière de son sac, chose qu'Ino ne vit pas. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'émoi que la jeune fille cachait, à la peine qui s'imprégnait dans son cœur, des cicatrises pas encore cicatriser malheureusement. Si la blonde ne voyait rien, c'était parce que la rose avait appris à bien cacher ses émotions, ce qu'elle faisait à la perfection.

« **Tu décides quoi Saky ?**

-**Pourquoi j'irai lui parler ?**

-**Eh bien je ne sais pas…tu pourrais lui demander quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi !** -**Tu l'intéresses, il mordra à coup sûr à l'hameçon.**

-**Et si je refuse ?**

-**Tu seras obligée de lâcher tes cheveux par abandon.** »

Ino était certaine que Sakura ne refuserait pas, elle détestait lâcher sa longueur qu'étaient ses cheveux, les montrer à qui que ce soit. C'était un défi qu'elle relèverait rien que par orgueil, la blonde le savait.

« **Qu'il en soit ainsi.** répondit la rose.

-**Yes ! Tu as vingt-quatre heures, comme d'hab. hein !** »

Sakura claqua sa langue de désapprobation, les défis de la belle Ino commençaient à l'exaspérer et si maintenant elle y mêlait Sasuke, ce n'était pas gagné. Mais parler au brun était plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter. Elle préférait adresser la parole à Tenten à côté ou même danser une danse du ventre en string devant son frère pour le faire aimer les femmes plutôt que de s'abaisser à ça. Bien entendu, elle ne dit rien de ses pensées obscures à sa meilleure amie qui déjà était tout heureuse, pensant gagner son défi.

La fleur balaya la salle de son regard, évitant celui de son ex qui ne l'avait pas quittée alors qu'il avait sa tête au creux d'un de ses bras, l'autre étant pris et l'une de ses mains était dans sa tignasse d'ébène, à la regarder. Rien qu'avec une telle posture, il était mignon à en couper le souffle et cette vue-là, Sakura ne voulait pas la voir, l'ayant assez vu par le passé, ayant suffisamment craqué pour qu'ensuite il l'embrasse.

Elle repéra la personne qu'elle devait rejoindre et se fraya un passage entre les tables, Ino derrière elle. Elle avait promis à Hinata qu'elle mangerait avec elle et elle n'avait qu'une parole. D'un autre côté, même si son passé lui faisait encore mal elle était contente de revoir celle qui avait tant compté à ses yeux autrefois, celle qui avait toujours été son modèle féminin. Car il fallait le dire, entre ses parents autrefois qui ne faisaient que se chamailler, portant à peine de l'attention à ses enfants, un frère homo, un petit copain n'ayant dans son groupe de mecs que deux filles, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de présence féminine.

La noiraude la vit alors qu'elle était à trois tables d'espace, d'un mouvement rempli de grâce et d'un chaleureux sourire, elle fit signe à la rose, contente que cette dernière la rejoigne. Derrière les deux filles qui marchaient en direction de la jeune Hyuuga, le blondinet du groupe les rejoignit tout sourire, Ino lui fit une messe basse et il sourit de plus belle. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, elle le mettait déjà au courant du défi que leur merveilleuse amie avait accepté.

Arrivés près d'Hinata, tous trois s'arrêtèrent et malgré que Sakura garde son regard indifférent, la belle brunette ne se défit pas de son magnifique sourire et une jeune fille juste à son côté se tourna vers eux, son regard était tout simplement époustouflant.

« **Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Sakura. Mais prenez place !** lança la noiraude.

-**Ah ouais, moi j'meure de faim !** balança Naruto, prenant place juste en face de l'amie de la belle Hyuuga.

-**Tu peux me dire quand tu n'as pas faim toi ?** répondit Ino en prenant place au coin de la table entre son frère et la jeune fille qui l'air de rien s'était remit à manger. »

La fleur, elle, prit place juste en face de son ancienne amie qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement alors que le blondinet sortait déjà un sandwich pour l'engouffrer dans sa bouche comme un affamé. Sa sœur leva ses yeux au plafond par dépit et l'amie d'Hinata se mit à rire discrètement.

« **Voici mon amie, Akane, elle est gentille, mais très timide, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous raconte un roman dès la minute qui va suivre.** scanda la noiraude. »

La concernée arrêta de rire doucement et se remis à manger, l'air de rien, Sakura se mit un peu à la détailler, elle était très belle, magnifique même. Une belle peau blanche, sans un gramme de trop, fine silhouette, des lèvres rosées, des yeux à damné n'importe qui, de couleur aux tons violets qui s'allaient à la perfection avec la couleur de sa peau, un regard immense. De longs cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, raides, lui tombant jute sur sa poitrine qu'elle avait attachés en deux couettes vers l'avant d'un mince petit ruban, une petite barrette en forme de tête de mort ornaient le devant de sa chevelure. Elle était habillée de noir, mais bizarrement, ce côté sombre lui allait à ravir. La croix qui ornait son cou finissait le tout qui était d'une grande beauté, simple mais charmant.

« **Alors…** commença Hinata. Que deviens-tu ?

-**Oh si tu lui poses ce genre de question, elle te répondra simplement, faut creuser un peu bibiche.** lança Ino en déballant son sandwich. »

La noiraude se mit à sourire, elle aimait déjà le répondant de la blonde de son air désinvolte. Sakura, quant à elle, prit sa bouteille d'eau et son sandwich qu'elle déballa l'air de rien. La Hyuuga la regarda à nouveau et elle fit de même.

« **Et toi ?** demanda simplement la fleur. »

Le sourire d'Hinata se fit encore plus tendre, autrefois, la rose ne déviait pas la conversation, elle rougissait, ne savait plus où se mettre et répondait aux questions incertaines. Visiblement, sa rupture avec Sasuke l'avait endurcie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans un sens hormis son regard indifférent qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Elle allait donc répondre à la jeune fille, espérant de ce fait la traîner sur un terrain où elle aussi se confierait à elle.

« **Eh bien, j'ai continué mes études, je vis toujours chez mes parents avec Neji, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes, comme Akane avec qui je m'entends super bien. Que dire d'autre ? Je n'ai pas de copain, mais je ne m'en plains pas.**

-**Tu n'as rencontré personne depuis Kiba ?** demanda Sakura tout en mangeant comme tout le monde toujours de son air indifférent.

-**Non et depuis ton départ je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Ca ne m'a pas intéressée jusqu'alors à vrai dire.**

-**Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?** se mêla Ino.

-**Quelques années.** répondit Hinata. **Mais on s'est perdue de vue il y a quatre, n'est-ce pas Saky ?**

-**C'est à peu près ça.** répondit la fleur.

-**Et vous, vous vous êtes connus comment ?** demanda la noiraude.

-**Il y a quatre ans, quand elle a débarquée dans notre lycée, on est devenu tout de suite amis avec mon frère !** »

Le concerné leva à peine ses yeux, engouffrant le reste de son sandwich dans sa bouche comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pendant des jours. Ino leva les yeux au plafond, Sakura fit un petit sourire, son blondinet ne changerait jamais et la brune sourit chaleureusement en pensant que lui, n'avait sûrement pas de problème de nutrition. Akane observait simplement tout en mangeant lentement.

« **Quel goinfre !** s'exclama Ino.

-**Bien manger est une bonne maladie m'a-t-on dit un jour.** lança la noiraude.

-**C'est une phrase de ton frère ça.** parlementa la fleur l'air de rien.

-**C'est vrai.** répondit la Hyuuga en perdant son sourire. **Il utilisait cette phrase pour Tenten. Ils sortent ensemble tu sais maintenant.**

-**Hum…**

-**Tu connais Tenten ?** demanda la Uzumaki.

-**Oui, autrefois on était amies.**

-**Etait ?** répéta Sakura.

-**Je ne leur parle plus.** avoua Hinata en regardant la fleur droit dans les yeux. »

Cet aveu lança soudainement un froid à la table, Sakura sonda son amie de ses si beaux yeux de jade où l'incompréhension se faisait voir cette fois, première lueur que la jeune Hyuuga vit dans le regard de la rose depuis le matin et elle lui fit un petit sourire. Ino les regarda à tour de rôle sans comprendre, Naruto mâchait la fin de son sandwich, observant simplement et Akane faisait de même, discrète.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda la rose.

-**Je t'avais dit que je ne leur pardonnerai pas.** »

Sakura se mit ensuite à manger et les yeux bleus de la belle blonde se froncèrent, ce langage codé, elle n'aimait pas trop.

« **Sinon, tu as un petit copain ?** demanda Hinata.

-**Non.** répondit simplement l'Haruno.

-**Tu rigoles !** se mêla Ino. **C'est à croire que ça ne l'intéresse pas ! A part lire, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'intéresser dans la vie.**

-**C'est instructif.** répondit Sakura, sortant un livre de sa sacoche. »

La brune se mit à rire doucement alors que la fleur ouvrait déjà son bouquin presque fini et Ino soupira d'exaspération, Naruto se mit à sourire, rien ni personne ne changerait sa meilleure amie.

« **Les bonnes habitudes restent.** lâcha simplement Hinata. »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura fit un sourire, doux, chaleureux qui réchauffa le cœur de la noiraude. Contente de voir enfin quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours vue chez son amie d'autrefois. Le reste du repas se passa ainsi, la fleur lâcha quelques trucs sur elle, certaines infos sur son frère, leur complicité était la même qu'avant même si la rose avait mûri, changé. Hinata trouva Naruto joyeux également à taquiner sa sœur qui répondait au quart de tour, elle prenait même des fous rires en les regardant, les écoutant et Akane souriait sans pour autant parler, observant simplement. A la fin de la pause, la noiraude donna son numéro à l'Haruno en lui disant _appelles-moi quand tu veux, je me ferai un plaisir de te revoir à la maison, pour une soirée entre filles avec Ino même_. Et elles se séparèrent, Ino et Naruto avec la fleur, Akane avec la brunette, les cours reprirent ensuite comme si tout était normal.

Dans sa classe, Naruto était assis à son banc, visage tourné vers la fenêtre qu'il sondait de ses beaux yeux bleus si expressifs, tête posée dans ses bras qui étaient croisées sur son pupitre. Il réfléchissait, pensait alors que les places à côté de lui étaient vides, signe que la bande à Neji, seul prénom qu'il avait retenu n'était pas encore arrivée. Il pensait à Sakura, à la jeune fille dont il avait fait la rencontre qui était la sœur d'un nouvel ami à lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment considérer le noiraud comme un ami. Après tout, ils n'avaient que des cours ensemble, c'était un garçon cool qui lui parlait, qui n'hésitait pas à l'accoster comme au matin. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Ce qui le dérangeait en fait était ce brun, Sasuke s'il se souvenait bien… Son regard, la froideur qu'il dégageait empli de mépris et de haine à son encontre. Sentiment que Naruto ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais rien fait à ce garçon, il ne le connaissait même pas puisqu'ils ne s'étaient présentés qu'une fois. Mais son prénom lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait juste au bout de la langue, mais il n'arrivait pas à plonger plus loin dans sa mémoire pour chercher le pourquoi du comment un tel prénom, pour une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant lui disait quelque chose.

Ses pensées se bousculaient, il en revint à Hinata et Sakura, ses deux filles partageaient quelque chose dans le passé, c'était indéniable. S'il n'avait rien dit sur l'heure du repas en se goinfrant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas été attentif ni à l'écoute et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la noiraude ne parlait plus à son frère et à sa copine, ce qui voulait dire que Sakura les connaissait tous, peut-être même Sasuke ?

On bouscula son bras et il redressa sa tête, regardant du coup vers la droite et il tomba sur un regard de nacre neutre, Neji avait prit place à son côté et faisait un sourire en coin, Sasuke ne le regardait pas, assis également de l'autre côté du noiraud.

« **Coup de pompe après manger ?** demanda le Hyuuga.

-**Non pas trop.** répondit le blond.

-**J'avais cru, tu avais l'air dans les nuages et ton regard était douloureux je trouve.** »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, jamais encore il n'était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre qui déchiffrait si vite un regard, hormis lui. Il n'avait pas pensé faire défiler ses émotions dans ses yeux bleus non plus, il passa donc sa main dans sa blondeur, tout d'un coup mal à l'aise qu'un type qu'il connaissait à peine puisse le cerner ainsi.

« **J'étais juste en train de réfléchir.**

-**Je vois, tu as des soucis ?**

-**Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ?**

-**Bien envoyé.** répondit Neji. »

Le blondinet souri en voyant le petit sourire de son camarade, peut-être qu'il suffisait de poser la question clairement en fait ?

« **Dis Neji, je peux te poser une question ?** demanda Naruto.

-**Tu peux toujours.** répondit le jeune homme en sortant ses cours de sa sacoche.

-**Tu connais Haruno Sakura ?** »

D'un mouvement, le noiraud s'arrêta dans son geste et l'Uzumaki sentit le brun à côté du Hyuuga se tendre au maximum. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il sentit une certaine tension dans l'air tout d'un coup et Neji tourna la tête vers lui, le regard soudainement un tantinet douloureux.

« **Pourquoi cette question ?**

-**Eh bien, je me demandais si tu la connaissais puisque ta sœur la connaît bien. On a mangé ensemble et Hinata à mentionner Tenten en disant qu'elles étaient amies avant et quand Sakura a demandé pourquoi elles ne se parlaient plus, ta sœur a simplement répondu qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait pas. J'en ai déduit qu'elle parlait de ta copine et de toi alors je te pose la question, tu l'as connais ?**

-**Oui.**

-**Mais pourquoi Saky-chan ne vous parle pas ?**

-**C'est son choix je suppose.**

-**Mais pourquoi ?**

-**C'est compliqué. Si Sakura a choisi de ne plus nous adresser la parole, je ne vais pas aller contre sa décision.**

-**Et ta sœur ?**

-**C'est entre elle et moi, ça ne te concerne en rien.**

-**Et ça ne te fait rien que ta sœur ne te parle plus ? Moi si ça devait m'arriver, j'en mourrais certainement !** »

Neji fit un petit sourire amer et rien qu'en voyant ça, Naruto su que le jeune homme en souffrait. Il sut aussi qu'un secret liait cette bande à sa meilleure amie, un passé qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il allait devoir percer pour bien comprendre un tel comportement. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le ténébreux qui faisait de même. Il eut un frisson d'effroi, encore ce regard de haine…

Naruto ne comprenait rien, encore moins pourquoi il y avait tant d'animosité dans ce regard noir charbon à son encontre, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un lourd secret planait, il n'était pas stupide…


End file.
